The Forgotten Daughter
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Abby had an affair with Marcus that resulted in them having a daughter together, Marcus made the decision to send their daughter to earth as a baby. What will happen now that Clarke is on earth and about to discover her half-sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is chapter 1, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 1**

_**15 years before the 100 were sent to earth.**_

**Abby's Point of View**

Having an affair is bad enough, having a baby with the man you had an affair with is worse. However when you live on the Arc not only is it frowned upon but it is a crime. You see I already had a daughter with my husband and on the Arc one child is all you can have. Thankfully I managed to hide the pregnancy from my husband but once the baby was born things got complicated.

"She's beautiful." Marcus smiled down at our new-born.

"I know." I agreed as I rocked her to sleep.

"What are we going to do? She doesn't deserve to be hidden away." I sighed.

"What else can we do Abby? We can't tell people about her. What would it do to Clarke? She needs you to." Marcus argued.

"I will think of something, just give me time. For now we can hide her." Marcus explained.

"You promised she would be safe." I cried.

"And she will be Abby I swear she will. Just give me time." Marcus assured me as he gave me a kiss. He then took my daughter from me.

"You need to get back to Clarke, I will watch her tonight." He told me.

I nodded in agreement as I slowly got out of the bed.

"See you in the morning." I said as I rubbed her little fingers.

"Abby go." Marcus insisted.

Reluctantly I left the pair alone but this was a mistake.

* * *

The following morning after leaving Clarke with her dad I headed to see Marcus. I expected to see a very tired but happy father, this was not the case. Instead I was greeted with a nervous looking Marcus and a furious Jaha.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Were is my baby?" I cried.

"I'm sorry Abby I didn't have a choice." Marcus mumbled.

"What does that mean?" I hissed.

"It means as of last night your daughter was sent to earth." Jaha answered.

"What?" I gasped.

"How could you do that? She is just a baby!" I said as tears appeared in my eyes.

"Abby….." Marcus trailed off.

"We had a monitor on her, to see if earth was survivable." Jaha explained.

"Had?" I asked.

"It's signal terminated before you got here." Jaha told me.

"So…..So…..S-s-s-she's dead?" I mumbled.

"It's unclear, but it is possible. I'm sorry." Jaha replied.

I looked over at Marcus who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"How could you let this happen?" I hissed.

"I didn't have a choice. Its not like I wanted this!" He insisted.

"You have a choice Marcus!" I yelled.

"We didn't even get to name her. We could have taken getting floated if it meant she lived, you had a choice. Stay the hell away from me!" I screamed as I ran off.

* * *

_**15 Years Later**_

**Skylar's Point of View**

I was sent to investigate the recent ship that dropped to earth from the sky. I was told it looked much like the one I had arrived in, only larger. It was my first solo mission since I turned 15 and I was determined not to let my family down. However despite my determination I was curious, the sky people were technically my family too and I did want to know who my real parents were. I wanted to ask them why they sent me away and why didn't they come with me instead of giving me a stupid letter telling me who they were.

So as I walked through the thick forest I was ready to confront them. Only problem was I didn't expect to find my sister as opposed to my parents, and as it turns out she to was sent away….

**Thanks for reading, please let me know your thoughts it would mean a lot :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**Clarke's Point of View**

We had been on earth for a week and a half, and things hadn't gone well. There was a lot of fighting amongst us and Bellamy and myself were forced to work together to resolve issues. Something that was harder than I thought. The way he strutted around giving orders annoyed me and I found it hard to contain. However my life was about to change.

* * *

"Clarke we found a girl in the woods, she was watching us." Bellamy said to me one morning as he shook me awake.

"One of the grounders?" I asked shocked.

"Looks like it, but she won't talk." He explained.

"Were is she?" I replied.

He gestured for me to follow him. We went to the tent next door were sure enough there was a roughed up grounder.

"Let her go and leave us alone." I instructed the boys who were holding her.

They nodded and left Bellamy and myself alone with the girl.

* * *

"She is just a kid." I whispered to Bellamy.

"Well she puts up a strong fight for just a kid." He hissed.

"Maybe your just weak." The girl whispered.

"What did you say?" Bellamy snapped.

"Hey easy!" I said as I held him back.

"Hi, my names Clarke and this is Bellamy. We are from the Arc, which is in space. Who are you? What's your name?" I asked the girl.

She looked up at me with a swollen lip and black eye and something about her was familiar. Almost like I knew her despite her roughed up appearence. She seemed to sense the same thing as me as she answered.

"Names Skylar, and this may come as a surprise but I lived on the Arc too." She replied.

"That's impossible, we are the first people the Arc has sent down!" I told her.

"Sorry to disappoint but I arrived here 15 years ago as a new-born." Skylar explained.

"Prove it!" Bellamy spat angrily.

The girl nodded as she reached into her coat. Bellamy became defensive encase she had a weapon. However it was nothing more than a piece of paper that she offered to me. I took it from her and gently opened it. It was brown with age and dirt but still readable. The words were not what I was expecting. I let out a gasp, which worried Bellamy. He took the page from me and read.

_'Dearest daughter I hope when you are older you understand why we did what we had to do. I hope in a few years we will be able to join you on earth and you will allow us to explain. Until then be safe and know that we love you, and this was the only way to ensure you had a chance of growing up._

_Love from your_

_Dad Marcus Kane, and Mom Abby Griffin_

_Xx'_

"Clarke?" Bellamy whispered.

"D-D-Did you know?" He asked.

"I had no idea." I mumbled, as I looked at the girl who was my sister.

"So do you know them?" Skylar spoke up.

"Um…" I trailed off.

"Are they nice?" She asked.

"Skylar, Abby is my mom…" I blurted out.

"Really?" Skylar asked, clearly unconvinced.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Huh so she abandoned you to?" She replied but I could tell she was upset.

Ignoring the question I turned to Bellamy.

"Let her go, cut her hands free." I ordered.

Deciding not to argue or disagree for once he immediately freed her.

"Come with me." I said to Skylar as I pulled her alone.

Avoiding the looks from the rest of the 100 I led her into my tent.

* * *

"Help me get this off." I said to her once we were alone.

She looked at me confused as I showed her my monitor.

"I had one of those." She told me.

"You did?" I questioned.

"Yeah but my people took it off and smashed it when they took me in." She explained.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It lets the Arc know I'm alive." I replied.

"So why are you taking it off?" She questioned.

"Because our mother needs to know that this isn't right. She can't get away with sending kids down here as an experiment." I hissed.

"You don't get along?" Skylar said.

"You could say that. Come on help me!" I cried.

Skylar gently put her hands on my wrist and yanked at the strap. Bellamy was right she did have strength. The band snapped and came free easily. Once it was off I smashed it off the table.

"That should make her worry." I smiled.

I then turned my attention to my newfound sister.

"So your family here…..can we trust them?" I asked hesitantly.

"That's why they sent me, to see if you can be trusted." She told me.

"Ohh…can I ask you something?" I replied.

"You just did." Skylar said as she winced slightly rubbing her lip as a result.

"Something else." I clarified as I passed her a cold cloth for her mouth.

"Sure." She agreed.

"What was it like, you know growing up here? Did the grounders name you?" I asked.

"Growing up here was ok, I guess. I mean it was different from the way you did for sure. From a young age we are trained to fight and defend ourselves, something I see you haven't. As for naming me, they were not very original in choice. I came from the sky so the called me Skylar." She laughed.

"Why do you need to be trained? Is there a lot of dangers here?" I asked.

"Something like that." She said.

"Can I ask you something now?" Skylar said after a short silence.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Is Marcus your dad to…its just you haven't mentioned him." She mumbled.

"Um no he isn't my dad, my dad is dead." I whispered.

Before she could reply Bellamy burst in.

"We need you the grounder attacked!" He cried.

Skylar looked just as shocked as us as she followed me out.

* * *

"Did you know they were going to do this?" I yelled as I looked at the injured kids.

"N-N-No." She stuttered.

I turned to look at her and decided she wasn't lying.

"Look I know you are apparently my sister, so I am going to give you two options. One you stay here and fight with us, or two you go back to the people who raised you because they clearly don't want us here." I stated.

Skylar looked torn between decisions but she finally looked me in the eye.

"Grounders." She said.

Honestly I felt hurt at her decision but I understood.

"Then I suggest you go." I mumbled sadly.

She nodded and raced off into the trees.

However this wasn't the last I would see of my sister…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Abby's Point of View**

I was studying the screen with the kid's vitals when I saw Clarke's go out.

"No!" I cried as I tried to see what caused hers to black out.

"What happened?" Marcus asked from behind.

When I ignored him he gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Abby?" He whispered.

"Her light went out." I hissed as I shrugged him off.

"Clarke's?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm sure she is fine, it might be a fault. How are the other kids?" He questioned.

I was about to reply when the entire screen flashed red and all the kid's lights went off.

"That can't be!" I gasped.

"I've seen this before." Marcus mumbled.

I turned and glared at him. Anger consuming me as I realised he was referring to my youngest daughter. Our daughter.

"Don't." I warned.

"Abby I was just…." He trailed off.

"Good call." I said as I turned my attention back to my work.

After a few minutes I heard him quietly leave, clearly getting the message I didn't want him around.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

After leaving Clarke and the other kids I felt strange, a part of me even thought I made the wrong decision. It wasn't until I returned back to my camp that I realised I had made the wrong decision. Despite having raised me for 15 years as one of their own I was still the enemy, not part of them. I realised this the minute I walked back into camp and there was a lot of hushed words which stopped when I appeared.

"Oh don't stop on my account. How could you attack them while I was there?" I yelled.

I wasn't answered.

"Why did you attack them? The whole point of me going there was to see if they were a threat to us!" I continued.

Again I got no answer which really angered me.

"Have you all gone deaf? Or was it the fact you didn't trust me around my real people." I cried.

"We saw them on our land, we had to act. Skylar what did you find out? You can tell us now." My adoptive mother finally answered from the crowd.

I looked over at her an decided to defend the Arc kids.

"They seem nice, just kids." I told them.

"Kids?" The Commander asked as she stepped from her tent.

I nodded in response.

"They still need to be taken care of." She hissed.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Are you questioning me?" The Commander threatened.

"I'm sorry I just don't get why we always go to attack. There not here to hurt us." I replied.

"Careful Skylar." She warned.

"No you can't do that. These people are my family too!" I cried.

This was my final straw. Everyone glared at me.

"Your family?" Mom gasped.

The commander raised her hand to silence my mother.

"Your family you say? Did they raise you? Feed you? Support you?" She asked.

"I…" I trailed off.

"You know what, if that's how you feel then you can leave. Take your things and leave. We will attack and kill these kids and you are either with or against us there is no in between." She spat.

"Then I guess I'm against. I don't agree with attacking innocents and seeing as how you raised me I guess that's what I was taught!" I yelled as I went to gather my little belongings.

Met by angry stares as I made my way out of camp I knew in my heart I had made the right decision this time. I was going to be with Clarke and I hoped one day we could learn to live in peace with the grounders.

* * *

**Clarke's Point of View**

After my encounter with Skylar and the removal of my monitor we agreed that everyone should remove theirs. We were no longer under the control of the Arc so why should they know if we survived or not. So after successfully destroying them all we decided a celebration was in order. However for myself it didn't last long. I was laughing with Jasper when I saw Skylar appear from the trees.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at her with looks of worry. She shifted uncomfortable under their glares.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" She whispered.

I nodded and led her to my tent.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

"The others….the other grounders are planning an attack." She blurted out.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"You heard." She replied.

"When? Why?" I cried.

"I don't know I got in a disagreement with them about it and they threw me out." Skylar explained.

"They threw you out? I thought you were supposed to be family." I said.

"So did I, I guess I'm water to them." She sighed.

I looked at her confused.

"You know blood is thicker than water." She laughed.

"Ohhhhh I get it." I said joining her laughter.

"Well if it helps I did miss you. I mean I would like to get to know you, and you do know this place really well." I smiled.

"I feel the same and if you don't mind, I would like if you could tell me about our mom and maybe my dad if you know him….." She replied.

"Of course Skylar I would love that." I assured her.

She then did something I didn't expect. She launched herself at me and hugged me tightly. Shocked at first I eventually managed to return the hug.

"Welcome home little sister." I whispered.

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed so far it means a lot and I love hearing from you all so keep the reviews coming :-) Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Clarke's Point of View**

_**A few weeks after Skylar joined the 100.**_

I have to admit having Skylar with us was a huge bonus. She knew the land well so she was good at finding food, water and everything basic we needed. Not to mention she was strong and very good at training willing kids. She even taught me in private at night so we could have bonding time. One particular night, a few days after Raven arrived she asked about our mom again.

"So if Raven makes contact with the Arc…will you tell our mom about me?" She asked hesitantly as I warmed up.

"Do you want me to?" I replied.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"It's your call, I mean she might ask…" I said.

"You think she would?" Skylar asked with a hint of hope.

"Skye I don't know, maybe. Its hard to say we didn't exactly talk much after what she did so I can't really say I knew the real Abby." I admitted.

"You called me Skye." She said randomly.

"I did?" I replied, not realising I did.

"Yeah it's nice, having someone who shortens my name." She smiled.

"Your weird you know that?" I joked.

"Whatever C, say that when I'm picking you off the floor." She grinned as she started her training.

True to her word I was flat on the floor within seconds. After laughing hysterically she offered me her hand up.

"Told you." She smirked.

"Go again." I laughed.

This time it took her a few minutes to land me on my ass.

"How are you so good?" I complained as she once again helped me up.

"Years of this. Besides if you would listen to me, and watch what way I am moving you will be able to get me!" She told me.

I nodded in understanding and focused on her movements. She made her move but I was ready and for once I got her to the ground.

"Awe!" She yelped as she hit the floor.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I asked concerned.

However it was a trick that she used to land me right beside her in the muck.

"That was mean." I half complained as I tried not to laugh.

"That was a lesson, you don't ask your opponent if their ok!" She replied.

Just as we were getting back on our feet Bellamy appeared.

"Ladies sorry to cut the training short but, Raven thinks she is ready to make contact." He told us.

"She fixed the radio?" I asked impressed.

Bellamy nodded in response.

"Well I guess we should give it a go." I said as we followed him.

* * *

However on our way there we where attacked by grounders. Not many but enough to try and scare us.

"Go I got this!" Skylar called as she ran off into the trees after our attacker.

I immediately went to follow her but Bellamy and Finn stopped me.

"No, you go to Raven we will find her." Bellamy assured me.

Reluctantly I allowed them to go after my sister instead of me and I headed off in the opposite direction to were Raven was based.

Raven was just in the middle of explaining how the radio worked when we heard a commotion in the camp. A few seconds later, I heard my name being roared. It was Bellamy and he was carrying someone. It took me a minute to register it was Skylar.

* * *

"What happened?" I cried as I rushed to her side.

"When we got to her she was fighting a grounder they stabbed her before we could chase him." Bellamy explained as he laid Skylar down.

I quickly ripped her shirt to assess the damage. The blade was still in place. I stared blankly at my injured sister and realised I was out of my depth.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled at me, clearly panicking.

I snapped back into reality as Skylar started to cough. She was becoming weaker and had already gone an awful white colour.

"I-I-I d-don't know what to do…." I admitted.

* * *

**Abby's Point of View**

It was early and despite being removed from the Council I was still informed when there was a call. A call I was long praying would arrive so I could find out the fate of my daughter. Since the monitors died we had nothing to go on, no way of contacting them and no way of knowing what was happening. So when Marcus knocked at my door I pushed my way passed him and straight to the communication centre.

When I heard who was on the other end my heart skipped a beat. It was Clarke.

"Clarke, honey its me. Are you ok?" I sniffed as I tried to contain the tears of joy.

"Mom I have a stab victim here she needs help and I don't know what to do." Her panicked voiced replied. She didn't even attempt to answer me.

"Ok calm down, what happened?" I asked.

"She got stabbed!" Clarke cried, she sounded incredibly concerned about this girl whoever she was. One of the 100 I assumed.

"Clarke you need to relax otherwise you won't be able to help her. Now explain the situation." I told her.

I heard her take a deep breath as she whispered.

"Don't die on me." To the girl.

"Clarke." I pressed.

"Um the knife is still in." She replied.

I carefully explained the procedure to Clarke and was relieved when she said she had it out. After a silence fell I decided I needed to break it.

* * *

"Clarke, how are you?" I tried again.

However I heard a lot of fumbling on the other end followed by panicked voices.

"Skylar!" I heard someone cry.

"What's happening?" I asked the kids.

Nobody answered and before I could ask again the line died.

"Get them back!" I yelled at Marcus who had been silently listening alongside Jaha.

He nodded obediently and started clicking buttons.

"I-I-I can't it must be on their end." He said apologetically.

"Who is Skylar?" Jaha asked.

"What?" I asked confused as I ran my hands threw my hair.

"She said Skylar right? I don't recognise that name as one of our kids." He explained.

Thinking over the names of the 100 that were permanently engraved in my head after we allowed them to be sent to earth, I realised he was right, there was no Skylar. I looked at Marcus who seemed deep in thought, and just as one thought crossed my mind the same one seemed to register in his. He looked at me with a mixture of shock and hope on his face and for the shortest second I allowed myself to believe it was my other daughter…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Abby's Point of View**

It had been a week since we had heard from the kids. They hadn't radioed since and it was driving me crazy. It wasn't just the fact I was worried about Clarke but since hearing the name of the unknown kid Skylar I couldn't help but wonder. Wonder if she was in fact my daughter too. As much as I tried not to dwell on this possibility, because it was highly unlikely I couldn't help it. There was just something and I couldn't work it out.

"Thinking about the name again?" Marcus said as he walked into the room I was working in.

"What?" I asked, startled from my thoughts.

"The name of the girl." He repeated.

"No." I lied.

"I was." He told me.

As much as I didn't want to ask him questions I was curious. Curious he seemed to be thinking the same as myself.

"You were? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I just really hope it is her, maybe I need to believe it?" He explained.

An awkward silence fell as I considered his words. Finally I broke it.

"I was, thinking about her." I admitted.

Marcus looked up and he seemed relieved he wasn't the only one of us.

"Really?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Especially if we never reach earth." I sighed.

"Abby we will, you know we are already taking steps towards it." He replied.

"Steps Marcus, we don't even know if our plan will work. Besides didn't you hear Clarke? The kid seemed in a bad way. What if she dies? What if she isn't even who we think she is?" I cried.

"And what if she is?" Marcus replied.

"I don't know….." I sighed as I sat down to process our situation.

Marcus took the seat beside me as he reached over and took my hand.

"Abby if she is our daughter then we get our second chance." He smiled.

"Marcus even if that is a possibility, would you want to know us? You sent her away!" I hissed.

"To save her!" Marcus yelled in frustration.

He then proceeded to get up and pace. Something he did when he was angry and when he was trying to argue his point.

"Abby I know you hate me for what I did, but if I hadn't sent her away she would either be with the 100 or she would be here now risking impending death. We know at least some of us will die, could you have lived with that? Making the decision to either let her live over someone else or allow her to die to save someone?" Marcus questioned.

"We could have crossed that bridge when we came to it. At least she would have been here." I hissed.

"Yes she would have been, but she would have been like Octavia. Living under floorboards, never having friends or fun!" Marcus argued.

For the first time in 15 years I finally understood where Marcus was coming from. He hadn't made a rushed decision all those years ago like I thought. He had in fact thought of every scenario our daughter could have lived, he simply chose what he thought was best for her.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I get it now, why you did what you did." I clarified.

"Marcus I'm sorry, I have been blaming you over and over again. When all you did was do what you thought was best for her." I whispered as tears formed in my eyes.

I was just beginning to cry when I felt his strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"I forgive you Abby, I know why you were mad. I was mad at myself for long enough especially because I got that little bit more time with her than you. We need to get to earth and be with her. Either she is Skylar or Skylar will know something about her. We just need to be there!" He told me.

I nodded in agreement and we got to work.

* * *

**Clarke's Point of View**

After we had lost contact with the Arc I was on my own in saving my sister. We had come to the conclusion that the blade was poisoned and Bellamy said he knew were he could get the answer. At first I didn't know what he was talking about and then he told me. Apparently they had a grounder locked up without my knowledge, who he believed might have the cure. To worried to yell at him I agreed he could go and ask for help. He nodded and raced off with his sister Octavia close behind.

I admired their relationship, as I had always wanted a brother or sister and now that I had one I wasn't going to lose her.

"Skye stay with me ok? Bellamy is going to get help just hold on." I whispered to her.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity later they returned. Bellamy had small amounts of blood on his hands that I didn't want to know the source of. I was just grateful when he tossed me a small bottle. I carefully poured it into Skye's mouth and waited. A tense 5 minutes passed before her breathing calmed and she seemed to relax.

"I think its working." I told the others.

Sighs of relieve filled the room as I watched Skye.

About an hour after I gave her the medicine she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Really? Hey? You had me worried!" I cried as I pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry." She said with a small laugh.

"From now on you stay beside me. I can't do that again!" I replied as I finally gave into the stress of the situation.

"Hey whatever you did worked. I'm fine." Skylar reassured me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive big sis, you did a good job!" She smirked.

Relieve washed over me as I returned the smile…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Abby's Point of View**

_**Just after they landed on the ground**_

"I can't believe we made it." I grinned as I looked at Marcus.

"I told you we would." He laughed.

For a few seconds we took in the amazing scenery and fresh air before we got back to the plan.

"The kids shouldn't be too far from here." Marcus said after the short silence.

Nodding in agreement I walked up beside him.

"We will see them soon." He said answering my silent question.

Once the others were all off the ship we took a small number with us and headed into the forest. The others stayed behind to watch our supplies.

* * *

"Sir what exactly are we looking for?" One of the guards asked after we had been walking for about an hour.

"Anything that points us in the direction of the kids." Marcus replied.

It was then I saw it out of the corner of my eye, their drop ship.

"Over there." I said pointing in the direction of the ship.

Excitement taking over I ran towards it.

"Abby!" Marcus called as he ran after me.

As I appeared in the small clearing he arrived panting beside me.

"Its empty!" I complained.

"No it isn't." He whispered as he pulled me to the ground.

I looked at him confused as he pointed to the person he saw.

"A kid?" I whispered.

However she seemed to hear me as she slowly approached.

"Who are you?" She hissed as she held a spear at us.

Unfortunately for her our guards came up behind her and grabbed an arm each. This seemed to amuse her as she struggled to get free only stopping when she saw their guns. There was something familiar about her, despite the fact she was covered in muck and scratches. This was my daughter I was sure of it.

"Mountain men?" She asked.

"No you can't be, they needs masks." She said, answering her own question.

"Were from the Arc." I told her as I studied her face. She looked more like Marcus but she had my eyes.

"The Arc ship crashed." She replied.

"We weren't on that one." I explained as I tried to contain my urge to hug her. She looked so young despite the tough image she tried to pull off.

"Huh." She mumbled.

"What's your name?" Marcus asked. He too seemed to figure out who she was as he gave me an excited smile.

"Skye." She told us.

"Let her go." Marcus ordered the guards.

They nodded and released her. Marcus then told them to go for a walk so we could talk to Skye alone.

* * *

"Why did you do that? I could be crazy and try to kill you." Skye smirked.

"Are you?" Marcus laughed.

"No. Well not crazy at least I mean I could kill you." Skye replied.

"I don't doubt it. Look Skye I sent them away because I need to ask you something well tell you something….." Marcus trailed off.

"Yes I'm a grounder and yes I am the one Clarke was operating on." She told us before Marcus could even ask a question.

"Um ok…that's not quite what I was going to say….." Marcus mumbled awkwardly.

"Were is Clarke?" I asked, realising that Skye was completely on her own.

"Long story short, grounders attacked, things went bad, mountain men showed up that's the last thing I remember before waking up over there is a puddle of muck." Skye sighed.

Marcus and myself shared a look of concern before turning our attention back to our daughter.

"So if you don't mind I need to go find my friends…" She said when we didn't say anything.

"No wait!" I called as I gently pulled her back.

She looked at me with confusion as she waited for me to speak.

"This isn't easy to say but here it goes. Skye my name is Abby and that's Marcus and we…." I began to say but she cut me off.

"My parents?" She gasped as a mixture of emotions seemed to appear on her face.

I nodded as tears threatened to fall.

"Skye we want to explain…."Marcus tried but Skye wasn't listening.

Her face seemed to fill with anger and hurt and it broke my heart a little to see it was our fault. This time the tears did fall as I gripped her arm.

"Please let us?" I whispered.

However she shrugged me off as tears formed in her own eyes. Trying to hold them back she wiped her face and looked me directly in the eye.

"I don't….I can't….I can't do this right now…"She stuttered before taking off at a run.

"Skye!" Both Marcus and myself yelled but she was gone and we didn't have a hope of finding her.

"What was that? I mean I know we gave her away but….." I cried, however I stopped when I saw Marcus's face.

"What?" I questioned.

"I think it might be because I left a letter with her…." He mumbled.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

I was running, running from my parents and I had no idea why. The minute Abby said her name I freaked, I couldn't handle the fact they were there in front of me after 15 years of wondering. So I ran. I was running so hard and so fast I didn't see them appear. That was until I collided painfully with Bellamy. We hit the ground together as I winced in pain.

"Skylar?" Finn cried as he helped both Bellamy and myself up.

"Bellamy, Finn? I thought you were dead!" I gasped.

"We thought you were. What happened were are Clarke and the others?" Bellamy questioned.

"I-I-I don't know last thing I remember is an explosion." I replied.

"This is bad." Both Bellamy and Finn said in union...

**Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Skylar's Point of View**

Bellamy started to pace as we tried to figure out our next move. None of us remembered enough of what happened to give us a clear plan.

"I think the mountain men took them." I told the others.

"Why?" Bellamy asked.

"Because before I passed out I saw people wearing masks." I explained.

"Could it have been grounders?" Finn suggested.

"No…well maybe…it's hazy." I admitted.

"We should go back to camp. Look for anything that can help." Bellamy replied.

At this suggestion I became nervous, Abby and Marcus would probably still be there and I hadn't told Bellamy and Finn they had arrived.

"Um I was already there." I told them.

"Ok well 3 people looking are better than one. Maybe you missed something?" Finn replied.

"I didn't!" I cried.

"Skylar are you ok?" Bellamy asked as he gave me a concerned look.

"Yeah I mean I just…." I began to say but he cut me off.

"Shhhh!" He whispered suddenly.

"What is it?" Finn whispered back.

Silently Bellamy gestured for us to follow him. We crouched down behind some trees as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

"Grounders?" I heard Finn ask.

However something told me it wasn't grounders.

* * *

"Abby I told you I gave her the letter so she would know who we are. You know for this moment, the moment we reunited." Marcus's voice echoed threw the trees.

"It can't be!" Bellamy gasped as he crept forward to look.

As he did a branch snapped and Marcus fell silent.

"Whose there?" He called.

Bellamy looked at Finn and myself.

"Freedom is over." He sighed. Before he slowly stood up revealing himself.

"Bellamy Blake." Marcus said upon seeing him.

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"No Finn and Skye are here." Bellamy told him.

Dread filled me as I slowly stood up, once again coming face to face with my parents. Both their faces lit up when they saw me. Bellamy not realising I had met them briefly, awkwardly tried to introduce us.

"Um…..this is Skye…she wasn't one of the 100…..obviously…" He trailed off.

"We know who she is, thanks Bellamy." Marcus told him.

"Oh ok…" Bellamy replied with a look of confusion.

Thankfully Marcus seemed to understand I didn't want a family moment with Bellamy and Finn so he suggested heading back to camp again.

* * *

"We didn't look inside yet, we were following Skye." Marcus told Bellamy and Finn as we walked.

"I don't think anyone is there. The grounders attacked." Finn replied.

I stopped listening then as I felt Abby slowly appear beside me. I turned to look in her direction as she acted like she hadn't been staring.

"You can ask whatever you are dying to know?" I sighed, realising she wasn't going to stop.

She looked shocked that I had even spoken as she thought of her questions.

"Have you eaten?" She asked randomly.

"What?' I asked confused.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I said that….I have a million questions but they don't seem to want to come into my head." She apologized.

"Ok…Well if you must know I haven't eaten so if you have anything…."I began to say. However before I had the sentence out she offered me something in silver paper.

"Not the nicest thing to eat but it will do the job." She told me as I took it from her.

"Um thanks." I mumbled as I inhaled the bar.

She was right it wasn't the nicest but given how hungry I was anything was good. She smiled happily at the fact I had taken the bar without argument. We walked another bit before she asked something else.

"You and Clarke get on ok?" She smiled.

"Yeah we do." I answered.

I felt bad that I had nothing more exciting to say. I mean part of me did want to know here, but then Clarke told me what she did to her dad and I felt like I was betraying her if I talked to Abby.

"She told you didn't she?" Abby asked, as she seemed to read my mind.

I nodded reluctantly. However before she could say anything else we arrived at the drop ship. Marcus's guards were standing waiting just outside.

* * *

"Two inside both injured." They told Marcus.

"Stay here." He instructed Bellamy, Finn and myself.

Disgusted looks crossed the boy's faces as Marcus and Abby headed inside. A few minutes later they appeared. Following close behind Marcus was Murphy. Anger filled me when I saw him. The same feeling seemed to hit Bellamy as he beat me to the chase of hitting Murphy.

He had on the ground in seconds as he hit him continuously. It took the guards a while to peel him off Murphy as he struggled to get back. I was about to take over but I felt Finn stop me.

"They do things differently. You will see." He whispered.

Sure enough they pulled out an electrical stick and hit Bellamy with it. He crumbled to the ground.

"Arrest him." Marcus commanded.

Nodding the guards handcuffed him.

"Wait, Murphy deserved it. He killed two people!" I hissed.

"We are not animals this isn't how we deal with our issues." Marcus replied.

Annoyed by his words I marched over and kicked Murphy hard. He howled in pain as I turned back to Marcus. Abby had just appeared and looked concerned as Marcus stared at me shocked.

"Maybe you aren't animals, but I was raised here so by your definition I should be one of them. Am I right?" I questioned.

Finn looked at the ground as he tried to avoid awkward eye contact.

"Skye…" Marcus sighed.

"Sir should we cuff her?" One of the guards asked.

"No!" Abby replied.

"Sir?" The guard asked.

"Not this time." Marcus told him.

The guards nodded as one led Murphy and Bellamy away. The other went inside to help Raven who was unconscious. Once he passed with her in his arms Finn followed suit, leaving me alone with my parents.

* * *

"Skye I know things are different for you, you don't know our ways but you can't do that. We can't allow it." Marcus explained.

"I don't know your ways because of you, and who says I want to? You're in my territory now. I might have sided with Clarke in one battle, because they were innocent kids but you are different. If you cause problems here I will side with the grounders. You can't come down here after 97 years and demand they follow your rules. I don't believe in killing innocents, but if you start a war I wont be on your side." I replied.

There was silence as they took in my words.

"Ok I get that but will you at least allow us to explain why we did what we did?" Abby begged.

"Sure, I want to hear it." I agreed.

Abby smiled as she slowly led me after the others.

"Skye?" Marcus called from behind.

I turned to look at him.

"We wont start anything you have my word, but if they do…...Whose side are you on?" He asked.

"Depends on the situation but if it was uncalled for on their part…...you have me on your side." I told him.

This seemed to cheer him up as he eventually followed us. After about an hours walk we reached their camp.

"Welcome home Skye." Abby whispered as we walked inside….

**Until next time ;-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended**

**Chapter 8**

**Skylar's Point of View**

After giving their instructions to their people my parents ushered me into their station. They made sure not to draw too much attention to my presence, given that when I first arrived people pointed and stared. I think they figured out I wasn't one of the 100, but in fact a grounder.

Once we were in their station, Marcus offered me a seat.

"Ok were do we start." He said once I was seated.

"How about your crazy Ark rules?" I replied.

"I mean Clarke explained them but I don't get it?" I told them.

"Ok. When the Ark was built they didn't know how long we would be up there. As it turns out we didn't have enough evacuation ships and we didn't have the equipment to fix the oxygen fault. We also needed to ensure there was enough air for everyone so each family was only allowed one child." Marcus explained.

"So having me was a crime?" I questioned.

"Yes, if we hadn't been on the Council and friends with the Chancellor then we would have been floated and you either would have been floated with us, or locked up." Marcus answered.

"If that's true why was Clarke's father killed?" I replied.

"That was different." Abby mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Jake was willing to risk a war on the Ark. He had information about the oxygen running out and he wanted to tell everyone." Marcus said.

I didn't know how to reply so I stayed silent.

"Skye…..We really do want to get to know you. The only reason Marcus sent you away was because he wanted you to have the best possible life." Abby told me.

"Marcus?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you have a say?" I added.

"No I did it without telling Abby, something I regret." Marcus replied.

"What giving me away or not telling Abby?" I pressed.

"Not telling Abby. Seeing you now tells me that sending you here ensured you got to live without being in a cage." Marcus smiled.

Again I didn't know what to say so I just sat there until Abby spoke.

"Look honey can we just….try to build a relationship?" She asked hesitantly.

As I looked at their pleading faces I didn't want to upset them so I nodded in agreement. They grinned at my response, but it didn't last long as Bellamy was brought in still handcuffed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but he demanded to see you." The guard said.

"Its fine, leave him with us." Marcus answered.

Once he was gone Bellamy turned to Marcus.

* * *

"I want to go and look for Clarke. I don't care if I have to go alone I just want to go." Bellamy stated.

"How would you even know were to look?" Marcus asked.

"I don't but she would have an idea." Bellamy said as he pointed at me.

"Skye isn't going anywhere." Abby interrupted.

"I'm talking about your other daughter Clarke or is Skye a good enough replacement?" Bellamy hissed.

"Enough." Marcus warned Bellamy.

"Neither of you are going anywhere until we get an idea of what we are facing." He told us.

"So what my friends just die why you are assessing the situation?" Bellamy asked sarcastically.

"Marcus I agree with Bellamy. We can go, ask my people if they have seen Clarke and the others." I inserted.

"And what happens if you get taken to?" Marcus asked, but I could tell he was concerned.

"You come looking for me?" I smirked.

Thankfully he smiled in response.

"I will think about it, give me a chance to talk to the guards and we can discuss it then." He told me as he walked out of the room.

"Already working your way into manipulating him?" Bellamy laughed.

"Worked didn't it?" I replied.

* * *

Abby didn't seem to like us talking, in fact she didn't seem to like Bellamy at all as she walked over and took me gently by the arm.

"Want to help me with Raven?" She asked, but it was more of an order.

"Sure." I smiled as I followed her towards their make shift medical.

* * *

_**A few hours later.**_

We had finished with Raven and she was left to rest, with Finn by her side. Abby decided I looked like I needed more food and was in the middle of force-feeding me when Marcus approached.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Skye we don't think it's a good idea right now." He apologized.

"But what about Clarke?" I cried as I looked to Abby.

She looked torn between decisions and I understood. She was worried about Clarke but she didn't want me running around on my own either. It was nice having someone who was concerned about my safety as opposed to forcing me to fight.

"Don't worry about Clarke. We will find her when the time is right." Abby said eventually, but I had an idea she was planning something.

After that she got up and left.

* * *

**Abby's Point of View**

Marcus had just decided he wasn't allowing anyone to go and look for Clarke. Something I didn't agree with. He was leaving the kids alone and possibly injured and I couldn't allow it. However to ensure my other daughter didn't go risking her life I pretended to agree with her dad. I then slipped away to find Bellamy and Finn. Once I had them I asked them to go and find Clarke. I even stole guns for them.

"Wont you get in trouble for this?" Bellamy asked.

"Do you really care about me?" I replied.

"No, but I do care about Skye. She won't like it when she sees our punishments. Plus she will be pissed your keeping her from coming with us." He told me.

"Don't worry about Skye. I can handle my daughter." I said, but I wasn't really sure how she would accept me preventing her from saving her sister...

**Until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**Abby's Point of View**

Once I helped Bellamy, Finn and the new edition to the rescue party Murphy leave I went back to Skye. She was still sitting by the fire when I approached. Marcus was sitting beside her but neither where speaking.

"Everything ok?" I asked as I sat down on the other side of Skye.

She nodded in response but didn't look away from the fire.

"Fine." Marcus mumbled.

"Ok…." I trailed off.

A few minutes of silence passed before Skye spoke.

"I'm going to look for Clarke in the morning." She told us.

"Skye I already told you, you are going nowhere." Marcus sighed.

Clearly this was an argument they had while I was gone.

"Skye I agree with your dad…" I began to say but she cut me off.

"Excuse me did you say dad? He isn't my dad and you're not my mom. You didn't raise me. In fact since I met you all you have done is give me orders!" Skye yelled as she stood up.

"Skye." I whispered as I too stood up.

We were now drawing the attention of the others and I didn't want them knowing who Skye was, not yet.

"You know what I'm not waiting until morning." Skye hissed as she stormed off towards the fence.

"Skye wait don't touch that!" Marcus yelled just as she grabbed the fence to duck under.

It happened in seconds; the electric current that was flowing through the fence sent a shock threw her body. She collapsed to the ground unconscious by the time I reached her side. Kneeling down beside her I desperately checked for a pulse and to see if she was breathing.

"Abby is she ok?" Marcus asked in the most concerned voice I have ever heard from him.

Eventually I found her pulse and looked up at him breathing a sigh of relief.

"She's fine, just a shock. We should get her inside." I assured him.

* * *

Marcus nodded and scooped her up. He carried her to my tent where he gently laid her down on the makeshift bed. Once he had pulled the blankets over her he sat down beside me, right beside her bed.

"I can't believe we found her." He remarked as we sat and watched her sleep.

"Me neither." I replied.

"Abby I hope you understand why I don't want to risk anyone looking for Clarke yet…" He said.

"Marcus lets not discuss this now." I complained.

"Your right….What are we going to do about Skye?" He asked, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Abby she doesn't trust us, she refuses to follow our rules…." He trailed off.

"Can you blame her?" I cried.

"Marcus she is our daughter so we won't be doing anything with her. We will give her time to trust us and until then we will give her no reason not to." I told him.

"Abby I get that but the others saw the way she treated us out there…we can't risk them seeing it as favouritism." Marcus argued.

I turned to glare at him as anger filled me.

"Marcus I swear to god if you touch her, or try to use one of our punishments on her you will regret it." I hissed.

"Abby I wouldn't do that, but we might need to consider sending her home….." Marcus mumbled.

This time I had enough I jumped up and stared down at him.

"Get out Marcus, Skye is staying here. I will not let you send her away again!" I cried.

He slowly got up and headed for the door, just before leaving her turned to me.

"I don't want to send her away but it might be our only option Abby." He stated before leaving.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply as I returned to my spot beside Skye. I gently took her hand in mine and before long I felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

A few hours later I slowly began to wake. It took me a minute to realise Skye's bed was empty. I jumped up as raced from the tent. It was still dark so I couldn't have been asleep for long. However there was no sign of Skye anywhere. I desperately searched every tent until I reached Marcus's. Reluctantly I walked inside. He was still awake, trying to come up with a plan by the look of it.

"Were is she?" I yelled.

"Who? Skye?" He questioned.

"Don't play dumb Marcus!" I roared.

He looked at me concerned.

"Abby I swear I don't know. Last time I saw her was in your tent." He replied.

Before I could say anything Byrnes walked in.

"Sir Bellamy, Finn and Murphy are gone. They took guns." She informed him.

Dread filled me, as I knew it wouldn't be long before they discovered it was me who supplied them.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

I was unconscious from what I assumed was an electric shock from the fence when I felt someone shaking me awake. At first I assumed it was Abby or Marcus but it wasn't. It was Bellamy.

"Skylar get up." He was whispering.

"Why?" I muttered as I winced in pain.

"We need to go now. I came back for you." He explained.

"Why? I didn't even know you were gone." I replied.

"Abby helped us escape, but she wouldn't let us take you. So if you want to go you better hurry before she wakes up!" Bellamy whispered frantically.

I opened my eyes to finally look at him only to see a sleeping Abby lying right beside me. Her hand was outstretched almost like she was holding my hand. Bellamy gestured for me to speed things up so I gently stepped over Abby before creeping out of the tent alongside him.

* * *

"This way, the fence isn't connected properly here." He told me.

I quietly followed him and seconds later we climbed out. Murphy and Finn greeted us.

"Ok so now we have Skylar we can split up. Two teams looking will be faster and less noticeable." Bellamy said.

"I will go with Finn." Murphy blurted out.

He clearly knew Finn was the least likely to kill him.

"Finn you ok with that?" Bellamy asked.

"Guess so." Finn sighed.

"Then it's settled. You two go that way we go this way. We will meet in the middle, which is the Grounders camp. Hopefully Clarke and the others are somewhere either close by or in their camp." Bellamy said.

"Good luck." Finn called back to us as he and Murphy set off.

"You too." I replied.

I then followed Bellamy in the opposite direction relieved at the fact I was doing something to save Clarke…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 10 **

**Abby's Point of View**

It had been three days since I saw Skye. Since she had been gone Marcus had discovered I was the one who set Bellamy and the others loose with guns. For my punishment he ordered ten strikes with the electric bats. I took my punishment without objection because given the chance to do it again I would, in a heartbeat. However I hadn't spoken to him since and seemed to be concerned.

"Abby I'm sorry I had to show that what you did wasn't acceptable." He said to me on the third night.

"Whatever Marcus." I sighed.

He didn't give up. He sat down beside me and turned my face to look at him.

"Abby please, I'm really sorry." He pleaded.

"Marcus it's ok." I replied.

"Abby I can tell you're mad at me!" He cried.

"Marcus!" I yelled in frustration.

Before he got a chance to reply there was a commotion from the gate.

"Skye!" I gasped as I raced to see what it was.

It wasn't Skye and for a few seconds I thought the guards had caught a grounder, much like they believed themselves. However as the light hit the girls face I recognised her.

"Clarke!" I whispered as I raced to her side.

"Dr Griffin its not safe, once the prisoner…" Byrnes said but I cut her off.

"She's my daughter!" I hissed as I barged passed.

As soon as I was by her side I cupped her face as tears of happiness formed in my eyes.

"Hey honey." I whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?" A weak voice replied.

"Yeah its me." I replied.

"I thought you were dead!" Clarke sobbed as she flung her arms around me.

I gently led her into my tent and sat her down. I tried to inspect her injuries as she clung to me.

"Clarke, are you hurt anywhere?" I asked as I tried to get a better look.

"No. Mom is anyone else here? Did they make it?" Clarke questioned.

"Yes some did." I replied.

"Skylar?" She whispered.

I didn't reply as I tried to think of what to tell her.

"Mom, is she here?" Clarke begged.

"I'm here." A voice said from the door.

I whipped around to see Skye standing there. As I tried to take in the fact that I had my two daughters in the same room for the first time Clarke bolted passed me.

"Hey little sis!" I heard her mumbled into Skye's hair.

"Hey big sis!" Skye replied as they held each other.

It was a sight I never thought I would see, a sight that brought tears to my eyes. As much as I wanted to pull them both into a hug I knew Skye would refuse it, and Clarke wouldn't be far behind. So I watched for a few minutes before I had to break them up. I needed to make sure they weren't injured.

* * *

"Clarke, Skye." I interrupted.

"Can I make sure you're not hurt?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm not." Skye replied bluntly.

"Yes you are!" Clarke cried as she looked at Skye's bloody top.

"It's nothing!" Skye complained.

"Can I look?" I replied.

"Yes you can." Clarke answered for her.

"B-But….." Skye began to protest but a sharp look from Clarke stopped her.

I couldn't help but smile as Clarke dragged her sister over to the bed and forced her to sit. Once she was seated I went over to check her injury. She winced as I pulled up her top.

"It's deep….looks infected." I told her.

"I need to clean it, this is going to hurt." I said apologetically before I started.

I could tell she was trying not to cry as I cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound. Clarke held her hand the entire time.

"All done, you need to take things easy though." I warned.

"Ok." Skye mumbled.

I was shocked she didn't object but I had an idea it was because of Clarke.

"Your next." I said to Clarke who had done a good job of avoiding it so far.

"Mom I'm fine." She insisted.

"Suck it up Clarke." Skye smirked from her bed.

Clarke glared at her but reluctantly she let me clean her up. She wasn't to badly injured, so it didn't take as long. Once she was finished and in her bed I took the opportunity to talk to them.

* * *

"Look I know we have a lot of issues to work out…..but I really do want us to be a family." I told them.

"Mom its not that simple." Clarke replied.

"I know but we can work on it?" I suggested.

Much to my surprise Skye answered.

"I'm up for working it out." She said.

"As long as you respect that I didn't grow up with your rules, so I won't always be following them. Oh and no more secrets." She added.

"I'm sure I can accept that." I smiled.

Skye smiled happily at my reply.

"Fine I guess I can try to….as long as you accept I'm not a kid anymore. I stopped being a kid the day you sent me down here to die." Clarke stated.

"I can try to accept that Clarke but you both need to realise that I am your mother…..raised by me or not. So I can't just stop treating you both like children." I replied.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Ok good, get some rest." I instructed.

Clarke was about to protest but I stopped her.

"Honey whatever it is, it can wait a few more hours. You both need to rest." I insisted.

Annoyed sighs came from them both but they didn't object. A few minutes later their heavy breathing filled the room and I knew they were both fast asleep.

I quietly left the tent to see if anyone else was found with Clarke and Skye. I found Marcus questioning Bellamy.

* * *

"Is Skye ok?" He questioned when he saw me.

"She's fine, she's resting." I assured him.

"But she was stabbed are you sure it wasn't poisoned?" He cried.

Dread filled me as I raced back to the tent. Marcus and Bellamy followed close behind. By the time I reached Skye's side she was burning up.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

Clarke jumped awake when she heard me.

"Hey princess." Bellamy greeted as he hugged her.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"The grounders poisoned Skye." Bellamy told her.

"What?" Clarke gasped as she tried to get out of bed.

"Stay there!" I ordered.

She stopped dead, clearly shocked by my strict tone.

"Marcus what do we do?" I said turning to face him.

"She needs the grounders, they have the cure." Bellamy told us.

"I will take her. While I'm there I will see if I can work out a peace agreement with them." Marcus announced.

"No, what if they kill you?" I asked.

"It's either I go or Skye dies." Marcus stated.

I knew he was right so I nodded in agreement. Marcus wasted no time in picking Skye up.

"Bellamy we need directions." Marcus said as he headed for the door.

Bellamy nodded and followed him out. Leaving Clarke and myself to worry….

**Until next time ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 11**

**Abby's Point of View**

Two days after Marcus left with Skye we still hadn't heard back. Both Clarke and myself were growing more and more concerned.

"Mom I think we should go to the grounders camp." Clarke kept repeating.

"No your not going." I replied.

"But I could go." I added.

"Mom come on you don't know anything about them, you don't even know were their camp is!" Clarke complained.

"Let Bellamy and me go." She begged.

"Clarke that isn't going to happen. I just got you back!" I cried.

As we stood staring at each other, neither willing to back down Raven appeared.

"Um sorry to interrupt…" Raven said from the doorway.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I know why the radios aren't working." She told us.

"Show us." I replied wanting to end the argument with Clarke.

She nodded and we followed her to her workstation.

"Ok so I think it's Mount Weather. I'm pretty sure they are responsible for the blockage and the reason the other Ark ship crashed." Raven explained.

"Can we stop it?" Clarke questioned.

"Yes but we need to get to their tower. If we get there I can make it go boom." Raven smirked.

"Sounds good." Clarke agreed.

"Blow it up? Clarke when are you all going to realise you are not soldiers?" I replied.

"When are you going to realise we are not kids and we know the ground better?" She snapped back.

"You don't trust me with anything and thanks to you Skye is missing and there has been no sign of Finn and Murphy!" She yelled.

"Neither of those things are my fault!" I hissed.

"Difference of opinion." Clarke mumbled to herself.

Not willing to waste anymore time arguing I realised a compromise was needed.

"Fine maybe we can come to an agreement." I sighed.

"On?" Clarke pressed.

"On how to find your sister and get our people out of Mount Weather." I told her.

"Good I agree, we are wasting time anyway. Lets get to work." Clarke replied.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

I woke up with a banging headache. At first I thought I was still in the medical bay in camp Jaha, but then I realised I wasn't. I was in my old tent back with the grounders. Confused as to how I got there I slowly got up off my bed and headed for the door.

"Wow Skylar take it easy." A voice said from behind.

"Mom?" I asked confused.

"Hi." She whispered as she stepped into the light.

"What am I doing here? I thought you didn't want me back?" I questioned.

"A man called Marcus brought you back. Said you belonged here." She told me.

"Marcus?" I asked.

She nodded in response.

All I could think was he got rid of me, he didn't want me. I can't deny I wasn't hurt at the matter, but it didn't surprise me. He hated how I didn't obey him and this was his way of eliminating the problem. I stood in shock before the sound of guns blared just outside bringing me back to reality.

"What is that?" I whispered as I crept to the door.

"Skylar stay here." My mother instructed.

* * *

Never the one to listen I followed her out only to see her fall to the ground in front of me.

"Mom!" I yelled in horror as I rushed forward.

Rolling her over I saw the gun shot in her stomach. Blood was pouring from her. I looked up desperately for any sign of help but it was too late she slowly closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. There was nothing I could do. Tears formed in my eyes as I jumped to my feet. At first I couldn't see the shooter but then I did, and it horrified me.

"Finn!" I cried.

He whipped around to look at me only to hear his name being called by another. I looked to the side of the forest to see Clarke, Bellamy and Abby watching. Finn rushed over to them and before I realised what was happening he left with Clarke and Bellamy. I didn't even see Abby until she appeared in front of me.

"Skye honey we need to go now." She said as she took my hand.

I remained stationary as she turned to look at me. She had concern written all over her face.

"Skye?" She whispered.

"You're saving him?" I managed to say as the tears continued to fall.

"Honey its Finn." Abby replied.

"I know its Finn but she was my mom and the rest of the people he shot are my family!" I sobbed as I fell to the ground.

Abby crouched down beside me.

"Skye I'm sorry I really am but we need to go. The grounders will retaliate for this!" She said.

I looked up at the remainder of my people and sure enough they glared at Abby as she knelt beside me.

"Then I suggest you leave." I mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Abby replied.

"I'm not leaving. My people need me right now." I told her as I got up.

She slowly got back to her feet as she looked at me. She looked incredibly worried as she studied my expression.

"Will you come back?" She asked hesitantly.

I simply shrugged in response, something that seemed to hurt her.

"Skye please….." She began but I cut her off.

"Abby, save it ok? I know Marcus brought me here. Are you going to tell me you didn't know this time either?" I questioned.

"Marcus brought you here to save you from the poison one of your so called family shot you with. He was supposed to bring you back." Abby told me.

"Guess he lied to you cause I haven't seen him." I replied.

"Then were is he?" Abby gasped….


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 12**

**Skylar's Point of View**

After my mom was shot I insisted Abby left. She was making everyone feel uncomfortable, not to mention she saved Finn. At first she insisted on looking for Marcus, but seeing as how I hadn't seen him around I told her it was best to leave. I didn't feel like talking to her or Clarke all I wanted was to be with my people. So once we had moved the bodies of the massacred I was taken to the new commander Lexa.

"Why did you stay?" She questioned as I stood nervously in front of her.

"My mother was shot." I mumbled.

"But she isn't your mother, the one they call Abby is. Am I right?" She asked.

"Biologically yes." I confirmed.

"You don't prefer her company?" The commander pressed.

"I don't know her well enough." I answered.

"Skylar I am going to be honest with you." She replied.

I nodded in understanding. She gave me a small smile as she sent her bodyguards to wait outside. Once they were gone she spoke again.

"I like you, your strong, brave and resourceful. So I think you deserve a second chance with us. However we have a problem with the Sky people. One of them came to our home and killed our people that, is not acceptable. Do you agree?" She asked.

Reluctantly I nodded again.

"Do you know the person responsible for this?" She asked.

"Finn." I mumbled.

"Finn…Skylar I need you to go back to the Sky people and tell them they can have the truce they so desperately want if and only if they give us Finn. You know the routine." She explained.

"Yes commander I do…..but….." I trailed off.

"What is it?" She encouraged.

"Finn isn't normally like that…I think he was doing it because he thought Clarke was here." I replied.

"Think that is a good enough excuse?" The commander said.

"No…..but I think it will be the reason they refuse to give him up." I admitted.

"Skylar if they don't give him up then we will attack and I need you to pick a side before then." The commander told me.

I nodded a final time before leaving her tent. I didn't know how to feel about my situation. My two worlds were colliding, and I was being forced to pick between the two. Especially if Abby and Clarke insisted on protecting Finn, which I knew they would.

* * *

After my talk with the commander I immediately started the walk back to camp Jaha but I wasn't alone. The commander had ordered two guards to escort a prisoner and me. A prisoner I didn't recognise as Marcus until the cloth was removed from his head.

"Skye your alive thank god!" He gasped as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah I'm alive." I muttered in response.

"Everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Fine." I lied.

He gave me a look of confusion as we began our walk. We had been walking for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"What did they tell you?" He asked.

"That you brought me to them." I replied.

"And?" He pressed.

"That's it….you brought me to them and said I belonged there." I hissed.

"What?" Marcus cried.

His outburst earned some angry glares from the guards but they didn't do anything.

"I brought you there for a cure to the poison. They took you from me and before I knew it I was locked up. I tried to reason with them and ask for peace but it seems they don't do things that way." Marcus complained.

_"Blood must have blood."_ One of the guards hissed in our native language.

"What did he say?" Marcus questioned.

"Blood must have blood." I translated.

"In other words Finn must die." I explained.

A look of horror crossed Marcus's face as we arrived at camp Jaha.

_"The commander said to give you a few hours. If we don't get Finn before sunrise we will attack. Make sure you choose wisely Skylar."_ The guards explained to me.

They made sure to use our language so Marcus wouldn't understand. This didn't stop him questioning me the minute the guards retreated back a bit.

* * *

"What did they say?" He whispered.

"Basically make sure Finn is handed over, and if he isn't I need to be on their side." I replied.

"Skye you're my daughter and I love you no matter what you decide. That's why I have to do this now before we go back inside those gates." Marcus said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

However I got my answer in the middle of my sentence as he flung his arms around me. I was hesitant at first but much to my surprise I found myself relaxing and returning the hug moments later. For a brief second we stood there wrapped in each other's arms and I felt comforted and safe, something I rarely felt as a grounder child.

Just before releasing me Marcus whispered into my ear. "Remember your mom and me love you kid."

I didn't know how to respond so I ended up nodding and offering him a small smile as we walked into camp.

* * *

We found Abby as soon as we went inside. She was along but appeared to be waiting on someone. Relief washed over her face when she saw us. She marched straight over and flung her arms around the two of us at once.

"Either of you make me worry as much again and I will have to kill you." She smirked.

I managed a small smile as I prepared to tell her the bad news about Finn. However before I got the sentence out Clarke joined us followed by a guard and a man I have never met before in handcuffs.

"Hi Skye." Clarke whispered nervously.

"Hey." I replied.

I sensed an awkward silence but thankfully it didn't happen. Instead Marcus began questioning Abby about why Jaha (I assumed he was the prisoner) was in cuffs.

"We have more important matters to deal with." I said interrupting their little dispute.

"Meaning?" Abby questioned…..

**Please let me know your thoughts it helps with motivation and knowing what you like and don't like :-) Until next time ;-) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is chapter 13, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Chapter 13**

**Skylar's Point of View**

"Meaning the grounders, want Finn dead." I told them.

"What?" Clarke gasped.

"I'm sorry but who is this?" Jaha questioned as he pointed at me.

"My daughter, you remember the first one you sent to earth." Abby snapped.

"You found her?" Jaha cried.

Ignoring his comments Abby focused on me.

"Skye what exactly did they say?" She asked.

"Give them Finn and you get your alliance." I said.

Silence fell as they tried to take in my words.

"You don't have long." I added.

"There is no way we are giving Finn up!" Clarke cried.

"Sometimes sacrificing one to save everyone is best." Jaha stated.

* * *

Abby glared at him and called for the guards to remove him. Once he was gone it was just the four of us left to debate. Only problem was, I seemed to be the only one who thought he deserved to be punished.

"Skye what do they do to people who you know…." Marcus trailed off.

"Kill their family for no reason?" I said finishing his sentence.

Marcus nodded reluctantly.

"Blood must have blood. He will suffer the death of 18 and when sun rises the commander will finish him off herself." I explained.

"Mom we cant let that happen!" Clarke begged.

"Why not? He deserves it, he killed my family!" I yelled.

"Your family is here!" Clarke hissed.

I was about to argue back but Marcus and Abby came between us.

"This isn't helping." They both said in union.

Marcus had his hands on my shoulders and was silently whispering to calm down. I don't know what it was about him but he was able to make me listen. I slowly began to relax as I let out a sigh. Clarke on the other hand wasn't reacting well, she stormed passed Abby and out of the tent.

Abby turned back towards Marcus and myself; she looked torn between what was best and what was right.

* * *

"Skye do you think the commander will let us decide, maybe a trial?" She suggested.

"No, she left behind guards. Which means they are waiting for Finn." I told her.

"Could we run?" Marcus said.

"Run?" I laughed.

It wasn't until I saw he was serious that I stopped.

"No you can't run. These are their woods they would fine you, and kill you." I replied.

"You?" Abby mumbled.

I looked at her confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"You said you as in your not coming. If you were with us it would have been we. We can't run." She explained.

I didn't know what to say so I stood there awkwardly avoiding her gaze. I could sense the disappointment and sadness from both her and Marcus. I had to say something.

"He killed my mom." I mumbled.

"I know honey." Abby sighed as she slowly approached me.

"She saved my life, more than once, she raised me, cared for me…" I said as I began to cry.

I felt Abby put her arms around me as I cried into her shoulder.

"She was my mom…" I sniffed.

I felt Abby wipe away her own tears as she held me.

"Skye I could be your mom if you let me. I know we have a lot of issues but I would love to be your mom…." Abby said hesitantly.

"I would like that." I admitted.

Abby let out a small laugh as she released me. She still had tears in her eyes as she wiped the remainder of mine away.

"Good." She smiled.

"Um sorry to interrupt but can I get the chance to be your dad too?" Marcus said with a nervous laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he appeared.

"Of course you can old man." I replied.

Both Abby and Marcus grinned happily. Marcus was so happy he pulled us both into a bear hug. However his gaze focused more on Abby and I got the feeling he still held a torch for her. Even when he released us he still held on her for a brief second as if trying to tell her.

Abby seemed to sense his gaze as she cleared her throat and blushed slightly. Marcus let out a small cough as he broke his stare and they turned their attention back to me.

"What was that?" I smirked.

"What was what?" Marcus replied.

"That!" I laughed.

"Back to work. We still have stuff to work out." Abby insisted as she avoided the subject.

* * *

As she was walking out the tent I turned to Marcus.

"You still love her don't you?" I whispered.

His look told me everything.

"Don't worry I can keep a secret." I winked as I followed Abby.

* * *

**Clarke's Point of View**

After storming off from my family I went straight to Bellamy.

"Hey." He smiled as I approached.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"My sister agrees with the grounders." I complained.

"On?" Bellamy asked confused.

"On wanting Finn dead." I sighed.

"Wait what?" Bellamy gasped.

"We can't let that happen, we have to get him out of here." Bellamy cried.

"How are we supposed to do that?" I replied.

"Take Finn and leave the camp." He told me.

"My mother will never let that happen." I mumbled.

"Your mother will never know if we leave now." Bellamy smiled.

I looked up and studied his face he was serious. He really wanted to run.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Lets go Princess." He said as he offered me his hand.

I took it and allowed him to lead me to Finn and Octavia.

We were gone minutes later.

* * *

**Abby's Point of View**

Filled with newfound hope that Skye wanted me to be her mom I went in search of Clarke. However my hope turned to dread as I left the tent with Marcus and Skye only to find that Clarke was missing. Not only was she gone but also Bellamy, Octavia and Finn had gone with her.

"Has anyone seen Clarke?" I asked the crowd that was working close by.

They all shook their heads.

"I bet you I know where she is." Skye replied.

"The drop ship." She added.

"You think she is trying to save Finn?" Marcus asked.

"I know she is." I sighed…..

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know your thoughts I love reading them, and Happy Easter hope the Easter Bunny was good lol! **

**Until next time ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is chapter 14 hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 14**

**Abby's Point of View**

Racing to the drop ship I prayed Clarke was there. Marcus and Skye were close behind as we reached the ship.

"There not here!" I cried as I looked around.

"Shhhh!" Skye whispered.

"I hear something." She explained.

She slowly crept around the corner as Marcus and myself slowly followed. Once we rounded the corner we saw the cause of the rustling. It was Bellamy and Octavia.

"What are you doing? Were are Clarke and Finn?" Skye questioned.

"We don't know we spilt up to get here safer, but there has been no sign of them." Bellamy told us.

Skye's face became incredibly worried as she started to pace, running her hands threw her hair as she did. She reminded me of myself as I studied her expression.

"Skye what is it?" I asked concerned when she didn't speak.

She continued to pace until Marcus had to stop her. He stood in front of her gently stopping her moving.

"Skye?" He pressed.

"She should have been here by now. Chances are the grounders caught them, and if that happened Clarke better not get in their way." Skye sighed.

I felt worry threaten to consume me as I looked at Marcus. He seemed to be sensing my concern as he turned his attention back to Skye.

"What exactly does that mean?" He asked.

"It means if Clarke gets in the way of Finn's punishment she might find herself on the receiving end of one." Skye explained.

"What?" Bellamy and Octavia gasped.

"Don't worry I can fix this….." Skye trailed off.

Marcus looked at her confused.

"How exactly?" He questioned.

"You're not going to like it." Skye mumbled.

"Try me." Marcus replied.

Skye looked at us both before she spoke. I got the feeling that she was right and I wasn't going to like what she was about to say nevertheless she began.

"I could go back to the grounders, suggest a different way of punishing Finn. Even if it was just to get Clarke to safety." She told us.

"What about Finn?" Bellamy asked.

I could see anger flash across Skye's face as she tried to contain it.

"What about him?" She hissed.

"You can't leave him there!" Bellamy cried.

Skye rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Bellamy as opposed to argue.

"That's my plan." She concluded.

* * *

"So basically your plan is to try and sneak Clarke out by lying and stalling?" Marcus questioned.

"Absolutely not, they will know what you are trying to do." He stated.

"Marcus it wasn't up for negotiation, I was telling you my plan not asking permission." Skye snapped.

"Honey you have to admit it isn't the best plan….." I trailed off.

"It's the only one we have, and right now we are wasting time so I should get going." Skye replied as she began to head towards the trees.

"Wait!" Both Marcus and myself called.

She turned to look at us as we approached.

"I know we can't stop you, but um I already have one daughter in danger so please be careful?" I whispered hesitantly.

Much to my surprise she laughed and even put her arms around me.

"I will…...mom." She whispered as she released me.

I felt the breath catch in my throat as she gave me a small smile. I couldn't even find words to reply to her so I simply smiled back.

"I will follow behind make sure nothing happens to you, don't even dare to protest cause I ain't listening. When you reach the camp I will be in the trees." Marcus told her.

Rolling her eyes like a typical teen Skye nodded with a small laugh.

"Whatever dad." She winked as she took off at a run.

"That's if you can catch up." I heard her call back.

I couldn't help laugh despite our situation.

* * *

"You better go." I sighed as I looked at Marcus.

"Will you be ok?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"I will be as long as you make sure the kids are ok." I replied.

"Don't worry I will bring them back safe." He assured me.

"Thanks Marcus." I said.

As I did I felt him gently lift my chin and give me the briefest kiss on the lips. It was nice and felt like old times, but it didn't last long and much to my dissatisfaction I felt him pull away.

"To be continued?" He whispered.

Too shocked to reply I nodded. He grinned at me before heading off closely followed by Bellamy.

"I'm going with him as backup. Octavia will go with you." He said before walking off after Marcus.

"Ok." I mumbled as I forced myself back to reality.

Once they were out of sight I followed Octavia back to camp Jaha praying for the safe return of my family.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

By the time I reached the grounders camp Marcus had caught up. He wasn't alone as I saw Bellamy appear by his side. He gave me a small wave to show me he was there. I nodded in his direction as I walked into the camp.

"Skylar your back the commander will want to see you." Lexa's guards greeted.

"Fine take me to her." I replied as I followed them to her tent.

Once outside I took a deep breath before entering. She wasn't alone, Clarke was with her but there was no sign of Finn.

* * *

"Skye?" Clarke gasped when she saw me.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"They say we can have our alignment if we give them Finn." Clarke told me.

"Is Finn here?" I asked.

"We have him yes." Lexa confirmed.

"Commander can I have a minute with my sister?" I asked.

Lexa looked reluctant at first but eventually got up and left us alone.

"Clarke its too late, Finn is already a dead man!" I hissed.

"How can you say that?" Clarke whispered angrily as tears formed in her eyes.

"Because I grew up here I know how they work. It is better to take their offer now before we all get killed for Finn's crime. Clarke he isn't innocent but the people at camp Jaha are you can't let them die for what Finn did!" I argued.

Clarke glared at me but she seemed to take on-board what I was saying.

"Please Clarke go back to camp Jaha, take the truce and save the people in mount weather who are innocent." I pleaded.

"Please…" I begged.

"Fine." She mumbled.

Breathing a sigh of relieve I called Lexa back in.

"Do we have an agreement?" She questioned.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then I suggest you tell your people Clarke, as soon as Finn is dead the truce can begin." Lexa smiled.

Clarke nodded sadly as she headed for the door. I gently took her by the arm before she left.

"Marcus and Bellamy are hiding just outside take them with you. I won't be long." I assured her.

She didn't even respond as she left.

"Skylar?" Lexa called.

I turned to look at her.

"Commander?" I replied.

"You may take the first strike for your mother's death." She told me.

"Excuse me?" I whispered shocked….

**Until next time ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so here is chapter 15, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 15**

**Clarke's Point of View**

I felt numb as I left the grounders camp. They had made their decision and in a few hours Finn would be dead. As I walked I didn't even see Bellamy and Marcus appear from the trees.

"Clarke what happened?" Bellamy questioned.

"Were is Skye?" Marcus asked concerned.

"She's fine, she will follow us." I mumbled.

"Clarke what happened?" Bellamy asked again.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. How was I supposed to tell him my decision? So instead I walked mindlessly towards camp Jaha followed closely by Marcus and Bellamy. Bellamy kept trying to get an answer from me but I didn't give him one. By the time we had reached our camp he had given up. As I walked inside I saw mom race towards us.

"Clarke!" She cried in relief.

She wrapped her arms around me and I couldn't contain it anymore. I let myself collapse into her arms as the tears fell. I didn't even realise her leading me into her tent. Marcus came in behind us. I could hear him tell Bellamy to wait outside.

* * *

"Clarke you need to tell us what happened." Marcus stated.

"They are going to kill him." I whispered.

"What?" Mom gasped as she released me.

"Skye said it was the only way to ensure we save our people in mount weather." I explained as I wiped away tears.

"Where is Skye?" Mom asked concerned.

I looked up at Marcus and realised she hadn't come after us like she said she would.

"S-S-She said she wouldn't be l-l-long….." I stuttered.

"You d-d-don't think s-s-she would hurt Finn do you?" I gasped.

"No of course not." Mom replied but I sensed she was lying.

The look she gave Marcus made me doubt her decision more. However I didn't get a chance to question her as Bellamy interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt but something is happening with the grounders!" He told us.

We followed him out of the tent and over to the fence. As we looked down on the grounders we saw them building something.

* * *

"What is that?" Mom asked.

"It's for Finn." I replied in horror.

"Were to late…" Bellamy trailed off.

I followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at. Finn was being led out by the grounders and tied to the post they had built.

"They want us to watch." Marcus sighed.

"Marcus where is our daughter?" I heard mom hiss at him.

"Looks like her there." Bellamy said as he pointed in the direction of the grounders.

Sure enough there was my little sister taking her position amongst the grounders. Mom and Marcus shared the same look as earlier and this time I had to question it.

"What's with the look?" I hissed.

"Nothing." The both said.

"Mom!" I complained.

However a cry from Raven drew my attention back to the grounders. A crowd of our people had gathered and now it seemed everyone was waiting for Finn to die. Nobody spoke, as the grounders seemed to begin. I took this opportunity and lack of attention from my mom to slip away. I had to make one more attempt at saving Finn, even if it meant risking my own life.

* * *

**Abby's Point of View**

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I could barely belief what I was seeing. Standing watching one of my own people being tied to a post ready to be tortured was hard but seeing my daughter amongst the ones getting ready to torture him was worse.

"Marcus we need to stop this, there has to be something we can do!" I cried.

However Marcus didn't answer he was staring at something, or someone making there way down to the grounders. It wasn't until I saw the empty space beside me where Clarke had stood I recognized the figure. I immediately tried to follow but I felt Marcus hold me back.

"She needs to do this." He whispered to me.

I could do nothing but watch as she arrived at their camp. There seemed to be a tense moment between her and one of the guards but she was eventually let through. I saw her exchange a look with her sister and I feared their relationship was at risk. Despite not being able to hear their conversation it looked like Clarke was asking for the chance to say goodbye. Which she was granted.

I watched her approach Finn lean into his ear and whisper something. However what happened next was not what I expected. Finn fell limply to one side as Clarke turned back towards the grounders visibly upset. Raven let out a cry as she fell to the ground. All I could do was stand in shock leaning on Marcus for support.

"I can't believe it." I heard him mumble to himself as he held me close.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

I was standing amongst the grounders waiting my turn to strike Finn. I was allowed the first hit so I could avenge my mothers death. What the grounders didn't know was I planned on killing him to save the torture. However when Clarke arrived and asked for the opportunity to say goodbye everything changed.

As she passed me I could see she hated me for what was happening, she blamed me for the position Finn was in. It hurt that she couldn't see his faults but she saw my decision as something terrible. All I wanted was to save the others because I knew there was no hope for Finn after what he did. Clarke on the other hand was blinded by her love for Finn she couldn't see this was the only way.

So as she approached I prayed she wasn't going to do something that would affect us all. What she actually did shocked me beyond belief. She stabbed and killed him herself.

"She killed him!" One of the commander's guards cried in outrage.

I looked at the commander just as she turned to me. By the look on my face she knew I was just as surprised as everyone else.

"She must be punished!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Skylar she took the opportunity to make Finn pay for his crimes from you. What do you think should happen to her?" The commander questioned.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I slowly looked at Clarke. She was so upset, crying and trying to hold herself together.

"Finn has paid with his life, it doesn't matter how it happened. Besides Clarke doesn't realise that what she had done will haunt her more than it would have us." I replied.

"Its her sister of course she will say that!" Someone yelled.

"Enough, I trust Skylar's decision." The commander announced.

* * *

"You two follow me." She instructed to Clarke and myself.

Both Clarke and myself slowly followed her to her tent.

"You have you alignment. Go tell your people we can discuss plans in the morning." She told Clarke.

Clarke nodded and walked outside.

"Skylar I hope you are still thinking about our little discussion earlier?" The commander asked.

"I am." I replied.

"Good then I hope you reach the right decision. Don't let them turn your head." She instructed.

"I wont." I assured her.

"Ok then go look after Clarke we need her to save our own people." The commander told me.

I nodded and jogged to catch up with Clarke.

**Until next time ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so here is chapter 16, sorry it took so long but it is exam season :-( Updates may be slow for a while but I will try my best to keep with weekly ones :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 16**

**Skylar's Point of View**

"Clarke, wait up!" I called after my sister after leaving the commander.

She didn't stop so I had to jog faster to reach her. Once I did I took her arm and stopped her walking.

"Clarke!" I complained as she came to a halt.

She turned to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy as she tried to stop the tears.

"A-A-Are you ok?" I asked hesitantly.

Clarke glared at me as she pulled her arm free from my grasp.

"What do you think?" She snapped as she stormed off.

This time I let her go, holding back until I knew she was at camp Jaha. Once I was sure she would have arrived I headed back. Marcus who seemed to be waiting on my arrival greeted me.

* * *

"Hey." I mumbled as I approached.

"Oh thank god!" He gasped as he pulled me into a hug.

There was no sense of hesitancy like when we first met, he just threw his arms around me and I allowed him. This I assumed was what Lexa feared. She didn't want me getting too close to my biological family. Something I was finding harder than I expected.

Once Marcus released me he led me to Abby and a still upset Clarke. As soon as Abby saw me she gestured for me to go outside. Nodding in understanding I headed out. Abby, followed seconds later.

"Is she ok?" I asked Abby.

"Not really." Abby admitted.

"How about you?" She added.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Skye you don't have to lie, I am your mother too remember?" Abby smiled.

"I'm not lying." I lied.

"Skye?" Marcus pressed.

Rolling my eyes at their persistence I decided I had to give them something.

"Fine, I'm confused." I told them.

"Confused?" Abby questioned.

"About?" Marcus added for her.

"About something Lexa said, but I can't tell you so will you just trust me?" I sighed.

"Skye why can't you tell us? Is it about the agreement between us and them?" Abby asked concerned.

"I can't tell you." I said apologetically.

Before they could respond Clarke appeared. She looked disgusted when she saw me.

* * *

"I thought you went back to the grounders." She wined.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's were you belong." Clarke spat.

"Clarke!" Abby scolded.

"It's fine." I whispered.

"No it's not." Marcus argued.

"Clarke, Skye belongs with us. We are her family." Abby insisted.

Clarke wasn't having it; instead she approached me until we were face to face.

"I hate you, go back to the grounders." She hissed.

Too shocked to respond I felt her shove me hard, hard enough to make me hit the ground. She then proceeded to step over me and walk off towards Bellamy's tent. Marcus immediately helped me up as he inspected me for injuries.

"Dad I'm fine." I sighed as he brushed the dirt off.

Smiling like an idiot because I called him dad he stopped.

"Why is she so mad?" Abby said as she turned to look at me.

"I think she blames me for Finn." I replied.

"I was the one who begged her to take the agreement." I told my parents.

"Honey that was the right decision as much as I hate to admit it. You knew that before any of us. All you did was help save everyone at this camp." Abby assured me.

"Your right mom but so is Clarke. The only reason I knew what would happen is because I am a grounder. I belong with them; I am kidding myself thinking I can fit in here. I've seen the looks, heard the comments and I finally understand I don't belong here." I sighed.

"Skye most of what you said isn't true. You do belong here, with us. Your our daughter so your part of the family, like it or not. As for the comments and looks you're right. People have been staring and commenting, but it isn't because of you being a grounder. It's because people have worked out who you are, they know Abby and I had an affair and its gossip to them." Marcus told me.

"Skye he's right, its because of us people are looking. You do belong here and I don't think I could cope if you left again. Not now I know you and things are going well." Abby said.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at their concerned faces. It showed how much they did care about me and I knew in that moment I couldn't accept Lexa's offer.

Lexa had asked me to be her next in command, offered to train me, let me be her second as long as I gave up any relationship with my sky people parents. She didn't want me to associate with them unless it was on her terms, and only until our people were out of mount weather.

It was an honour and not many of the other grounders would understand her breaking tradition but for some reason she was willing to with me. Which is why I knew it would be hard to tell her no and chances of her not trying to change my mind were slim. Nevertheless I had finally released I valued my family more than being a leader.

"Skye?" Abby whispered bringing me back to reality.

"You ok?" She asked concerned.

"Fine just trying to digest your words." I replied.

"How's that coming?" Marcus laughed.

"Better than expected. Just one problem though…" I trailed off.

"What?" Both Marcus and Abby asked.

"Clarke." I muttered.

"Leave Clarke to me." Abby replied…..

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and commented it means a lot :-D Hope you enjoyed! **

**Until next time ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so here is chapter 17, I hope to have an update before next week but unfortunately exams are coming up soon! Hope you enjoy, No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 17 **

**Abby's Point of View**

After convincing Skye she really did belong with us I decided I had to talk to Clarke. She was so upset over what happened to Finn that she was blaming her sister. I left Skye with Marcus and headed in the direction Clarke had run. I didn't have far to look as I heard her inside Bellamy's tent.

"She doesn't want to talk right now." Bellamy said as soon as I walked in.

"Well she doesn't have a choice." I replied.

"I really don't…" Bellamy began to object but I cut him off.

"Can you give us a minute?" I snapped.

"Fine." He sighed before reluctantly leaving the tent.

Once he was gone I made my way towards Clarke who hadn't even looked up when I was with Bellamy.

"Clarke honey?" I whispered.

She didn't reply.

"Clarke?" I tried again.

This time I got a response but she didn't look at me.

"Thought you would be with your favourite daughter. You know the one who completes your little life with Marcus." She hissed.

"I don't have a favourite daughter Clarke you know that." I replied as I sat down beside her.

"Liar." She scoffed in response.

"You know I liked Skye before you got here. We were getting along. I finally had someone to talk to, a sister like I always wanted. Things between us changed when you got here, I see more of your influences in her." Clarke stated.

"Clarke I didn't do anything to ruin the relationship you two had. I want nothing more than you to be sisters and get along. You are the one who decided to fight with Skye not me. All she did was try and save the people at this camp, people she doesn't even know." I replied.

Clarke let out a sigh but didn't reply.

"She decided to stay you know." I said after a short silence.

"That won't last." Clarke commented.

Confused by her words I turned her head so she had to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Skylar choose the grounders before, she will not hesitant to do it again." She told me.

I was about to reply when Bellamy came back in.

"Marcus is looking for you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Grounders are here." Bellamy said.

I nodded in understanding as I slowly got to my feet.

"Come with me, they trust you." I offered.

"No." Clarke mumbled as she turned away from me.

Not wanting to make things worse I left her alone and went to find Marcus. As I left Bellamy's tent I saw him at the gate talking to some grounders. I made my way towards them.

* * *

"Where is Clarke?" One of them asked.

"Not feeling well." I told him.

"The commander only wants to talk to Clarke and Skylar." He replied.

"I'm here." Skylar said from behind Marcus.

She was a lot smaller than him, so much so I didn't even know she was there.

"Very well you will have to do." The grounder said.

"Follow me." He instructed.

Skylar immediately went to follow but I stopped her.

"You're not going alone." I whispered.

"Lexa wont have it any other way, I will be fine." She replied.

Ending the argument there she set off with the grounders alone. All I could do was wait until she returned.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

Walking towards Lexa's tent I tried to prepare what I was going to sat to her. There wasn't a lot I could come up with and before long I was at her door. Slowly walking inside I decided to wing it.

"Hi." I greeted.

"You decided to stay didn't you?" Lexa said straight away.

I didn't know how to react so I stood and stared.

"Skylar I don't think you understand the opportunity I have given you." She stated.

"I do commander its just…." I began to say but she signalled for me to stop.

"Skylar I am commanding you to stay by my side from now on. I do not want you near the Sky Peoples camp." She said.

"You can't do that!" I began to protest but she once again silenced me.

"You are still one of our people and as your commander I can make this demand." She told me.

"Please Lexa my parents, I want to get to know them. For the first time in my life I feel a connection to someone." I cried.

Lexa seemed to consider my words as she looked at me.

"Ok, because I like you I have an offer. You will stay here with me and do as I say and if and only if I think these people truly care about you like I do will I allow you to return to them." Lexa said.

"Do I have a say?" I questioned.

"No." Lexa replied.

All I could do was nod and hope Abby and Marcus could show Lexa how much they cared about me like they had shown me.

"Ok now that we have that cleared up I think we can get some rest. In the morning I will send for Clarke again and we can get to work saving our people." Lexa said.

**Until next time ;-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so here is chapter 18, I got an unexpected chance to update but it is shorter than normal :-( Hope you enjoy, No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 18**

**Abby's Point of View**

Morning came and there was still no sign of Skye. I was starting to worry but Marcus assured me she would be fine. For the first time in 15 years we had spend the night in the same room and as worried as I was for our daughter it felt nice. It was almost like we could be a family again with a new beginning on the ground. My daydream ended there as Marcus returned with some breakfast.

"Abby I'm sorry but breakfast will have to be cut short, Clarke is leaving with the grounders." He told me.

"What?" I gasped as I jumped up.

Once outside I raced over to where Clarke was standing, she was talking to the grounder guard.

* * *

"Mom in going to talk to the commander." Clarke told me when I approached.

"No you are not, and you where is Skylar she left yesterday and hasn't come back?" I questioned the guard.

"Skylar is with the commander who now wishes to talk to this one." The guard replied as he gestured towards Clarke.

I didn't take my eyes off him as I pulled Clarke aside for a private word.

"Clarke I don't want you going to talk to this commander alone. Your sister went with these guards yesterday and I haven't seen her since." I explained.

Clarke was clearly still mad at me and she rolled her eyes in response.

"I have to talk to her otherwise Finn died for no reason and before we know it Mount Weather will have killed the rest of our friends. I'm sure Skye is fine, like I said she chose the grounders before." Clarke said before heading back to the guard.

* * *

I was about to follow her when I felt Marcus hold me back.

"Let her go, she's right she needs to do this." He told me.

However this time I wasn't going to listen, I wasn't going to let another one of my daughters follow the grounders into a potential enemy camp.

"We are following her." I whispered to him as Clarke headed out the gate.

"I was just about to suggest that." Marcus smirked as he passed me a pack he had already made up.

"Marcus it isn't that far!" I laughed.

"You can never be to prepared." He replied.

Rolling my eyes in laughter I took his hand and pulled him after me.

"Come on we have a place to be!" I said.

* * *

**Clarke's Point of View**

Walking into Lexa's camp I was greeted not only by her but my sister. Skylar was standing beside Lexa but she didn't appear to be happy. She looked worried and almost like she didn't want to be there.

"Why was I summonsed?" I asked.

"We need to discuss how we save our people. I asked you here because I trust you, both of you." Lexa replied as she pointed towards Skylar.

"I see you both as leaders, Clarke you appear to be the leader of the Skye People and Skylar well you fit into both categories rather well." Lexa said.

Skylar didn't comment or respond as Lexa continued.

"I suggest we have a dinner, introduce our people of assorts. You can bring the main people in your command and I can bring my best warriors." Lexa suggested.

"What can I bring the food?" Skylar commented sarcastically from the corner.

Lexa chose to ignore her remarks as she looked towards me for an answer.

"What do you say?" She questioned.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

"Then it is settled. You may come to our camp you know the one. We are burning the bodies of the victims today, we can eat after." Lexa told me.

I was about to reply but two of Lexa's guards interrupted. One was holding my mom firmly in his hand while the other held a struggling Marcus.

* * *

"I asked for you to come alone." Lexa snapped.

"I did, I didn't know they where following me!" I argued.

"Leave us with them." Lexa commanded her guards.

They nodded and left the tent.

"What is this? " Lexa demanded from mom and Marcus.

"Told you they cared." Skylar said.

However a quick gesture from Lexa and she fell silent. I could see mom share a concerned look with Marcus and I knew they were worried they were losing their daughter. If I was honest with myself I was worried to, I didn't want to lose my sister even if I was mad at her.

"We came to make sure Skye and Clarke were safe." Mom told her.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Lexa remarked.

"Because Skylar left yesterday and she didn't come back, we were worried!" Marcus told her.

"Well as you can see she is safe, however she will be staying with me for a while." Lexa told them.

"No she will not!" Mom began to protest.

"I'm afraid you have no say and Skylar knows that. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving, Clarke can fill you in on what is happening." Lexa replied.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter." Marcus hissed.

"If you don't leave our alliance ends, your call." Lexa told him.

"Dad go its fine I will see you later." Skylar said.

Reluctantly Marcus followed mom and me out of the tent. As soon as we were out of earshot he began to complain.

"I don't trust her!" He kept repeating.

"Well trust her or not we have to go to dinner with them in a few hours." I sighed.

"What?" They both said in union.

**Until next time ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so here is chapter 19, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 19 **

**Abby's Point of View**

Sitting opposite the commander of the grounders waiting to have dinner was not the afternoon I imagined. Nor was the image of my youngest daughter sitting opposite me on the grounders side. Lexa had clearly taken a liking to her and was now refusing to even let me talk to Skye without her presence. To make matters worse she had requested our company for dinner so we could discuss our alliance.

"How about a toast to our new friends?" Lexa said as she stood up.

"Sounds perfect, I have just the thing." Marcus said as he pulled out the bottle of alcohol.

"Clarke will you drink with me?" Lexa asked.

Clarke who was sitting beside me nodded reluctantly before standing. She took the cup Lexa passed her and waited for the drinks to be poured. However before either of them could take a drink Lexa's bodyguard interrupted.

"Let me commander." He said as he took the cup.

It was obvious he didn't trust us and was making sure we hadn't poisoned the drink. At first he seemed fine but after a few seconds he began to choke.

"They poisoned it!" Another of Lexa's guards yelled.

I felt some of the drink hit my hand as Bellamy tossed aside Clarke's.

"We didn't do this!" Clarke argued as Lexa glared at us.

She said something in their language before storming towards the exit.

"Commander they didn't do this!" I heard Skye yell after Lexa.

Lexa whipped around and saw Skye was standing beside me. She wasn't pleased at this and reached over and grabbed Skye's wrist.

She said something to Skye in their language so I wouldn't understand. Next thing I knew she was pulling a protesting Skye after her. Marcus pushed passed me and took Skye's other arm.

"Let her go." Lexa hissed.

"She wants to stay with us, you have no right to make her go with you." Marcus replied.

Lexa looked him up and down before she spoke again.

"Skye isn't one of you, she never was. You cast her aside like she was unwanted. You never named her, watched her grow you don't even know what she is capable of." Lexa stated.

"I know she is capable of making her own decisions." Marcus argued, but I knew what she said hurt him.

Since we arrived on earth the obviousness of what we missed in her life had become clear. We didn't just miss her firsts we pretty much missed everything, and it was a fight to get to know her as well as the grounders.

"Not this decisions she isn't." Lexa spat as she got one of her guards to pull Marcus off Skye.

Once they were outside the room the door slammed shut and the sound of a key turning echoed through the deadly silent room.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

"Make sure he doesn't die." I heard Lexa tell the healers as the poisoned guard was carried off.

I was still struggling to get free.

"Get off me you big gorilla!" I yelled at the guard who had pulled dad away. He was holding my wrist so tight I felt like it was going to explode.

"They didn't do this!" I told Lexa as I rubbed my swelling wrist.

"You should get that looked at, could be broken." Lexa said, ignoring my previous statement.

"Lexa!" I yelled again trying to get her attention.

However before I could say anything one of the guard appeared holding a struggling Raven.

"Found this on her." He stated as he showed us a small bottle.

"That couldn't be hers!" I said jumping to Raven's defence.

"And how would you know?" Lexa questioned.

"Prepare the punishment." Lexa ordered.

"Punishment?" Raven whispered to me as I went to stand next to her.

"Don't worry I can fix this." I tried to assure her.

* * *

I began to pace the camp running through everything that happened at dinner. I went over it and over it until it hit me. I took off at a run, by the time I got to Lexa she had mom and the others standing watching Raven who was already tied to the post.

"She didn't do it!" I yelled.

"I can prove it!" I added.

Everyone was staring at me including Clarke. She didn't look convinced but I knew she was praying I could.

"Give me the alcohol." I said to Lexa.

She looked concerned but didn't object as she gave me the bottle. I took a deep breath and prayed I was right. I then put the bottle to my neck took a mouthful and swallowed. Seconds passed and nothing happened. I let out a breath of relief as I turned to Lexa.

"I belief the one who tried to poison you commander is the guard standing next to you. The guard who chose the cup, and offered to drink for you. The one who also searched Raven when she got her so probably placed that bottle on her. Lucky you saved him, isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

Lexa looked at me and appeared to be impressed, she gave the order for the guard to be punished and Raven freed. Once she had given her orders she approached me.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She said.

"It's fine." I mumbled.

Lexa nodded. She then did something I didn't expect she reached down and lifted my arm. My wrist was still swollen and was more painful than before.

"How about you let Abby is it? Look at that?" She suggested.

"Does that mean I can go back to stay with them?" I asked, getting my hopes up.

"No I don't trust her to look after you properly yet, but I do trust her to take care of your arm." Lexa replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you, she loves me?" I complained.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, we are your real family?" She snapped….

**Until next time ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so here is chapter 20, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 20 **

**Skylar's Point of View**

It was dark by the time I was making my way to see mom. Clarke had agreed to stay at the grounders camp with dad so they could discuss the best ways into mount weather. Walking into her tent I could see mom was both shocked and pleased to see me.

"She let you go?" She smiled as I walked towards her.

"Not exactly." I sighed as I held my wrist up.

"Awe looks painful." She stated as she carefully took it in her hand.

She pressed down on my wrist and a sharp pain shot threw my arm. Wincing in pain she gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry." She added.

"Didn't hurt." I lied as tears appeared in my eyes.

Mom let out a small laugh as she let go of my wrist.

"I think it's broken." She told me.

"Great." I complained as she led me to a seat.

"I knew that gorilla was too rough." I added as I sat down.

"Gorilla?" Mom asked confused as she went to get some machine.

"The guard." I clarified.

"Wait so one of Lexa's guards breaks your arm and she thinks we can't look out for you?" Mom hissed.

I couldn't help smile at her obvious concern. However when she pulled the machine over and put my arm inside I began to worry. Mom seemed to sense my concern.

"It's an x-ray, granted a very old machine but it works well." She told me.

"An x-ray?" I asked even more confused as the machine made a strange noise.

"Oh right grounders don't have those. Um a machine, that lets me see your bones inside." She explained.

"Really?" I asked impressed as the machine finished whatever it was doing.

"Yeah look." She said, showing me the screen.

"That's pretty cool." I grinned.

"Huh maybe I could have had two doctor daughters." Mom said with a sad smile.

"What as opposed to a criminal and a murderous grounder? Nah I think you did good." I joked.

"Shut up." Mom laughed as she nudged my side.

"Come on we needed to get that arm bandaged. Your lucky it was a clean break and I don't need to set it." She told me.

About a half and hour later she was finished.

"Here take these painkillers, they should help kill the pain so you can sleep." She said.

I took the tablets without hesitation and was just washing them down when Clarke and dad appeared.

"Hey how's the arm?" Dad asked as he gave me a quick hug.

"Mom fixed me up pretty good." I smiled.

"Good to hear…" Dad trailed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lexa has her guards waiting for you." Clarke sighed.

"Ohhhh." I mumbled, I hoped she would allow me to stay with my family.

"Guess I better go." I said as I headed for the door.

Mom came after me and hugged me tighter than she had ever before.

"We will find a way to stop Lexa." She told me as she let me go.

"Thanks mom." I replied, but I knew there was no way.

Dad gave me another hug and with that I left. I was shocked to see Clarke follow me out and stop me before I got to the gate.

"Thanks for saving Raven, after what happened with…" Clarke trailed off as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Don't mention it." I said awkwardly in response.

Things had been hard between us since then. However I don't know what changed Clarke's opinion of me but she threw her arms around me.

"This is only until we get our people out of mount weather, then Lexa can't make you stay with her right?" She asked.

"Right." I lied.

"Good, cause I miss you here." She smiled as she let me go.

"Miss you to." I replied as I headed towards my escorts.

* * *

_**A few days later.**_

A few days after initial discussions on how to take mount weather and it was decided we needed and inside man. Unfortuantely for Bellamy he fitted the quota. He set off without much debate on what would happen if he was found out and I was worried our entire plan was a nightmare. Something I voiced when Lexa summonsed Clarke and myself for a meeting.

"What happens if Bellamy is caught? I mean these people already know Clarke so they could use him to get to you." I stated.

"You think to much." Lexa dismissed.

"Know you don't think enough, if he gets caught then mount weather could retaliate and kill all our people!" I argued.

"Our people?" Lexa questioned, suddenly interested.

"As opposed to the Skye People?" She added.

"Yes, they don't need our blood anymore. The space cadets are more advanced, a better supply!" I told her.

"Space cadets really?" Clarke complied as she rolled her eyes.

I gave her an apologetic look as I waited for Lexa's response.

"He won't get caught." She stated.

"And how do you know that?" I complained.

"Because you and Clarke trusted him enough to allow him to go, therefore he will succeed." She replied like it was obvious.

"That is the stupidest argument I have ever heard." I sighed.

Clarke looked a mixture of impressed and shocked as she looked between us both.

"I love how you argue ever point I make." Lexa remarked.

"Don't you always say love is weakness?" I hissed before storming out of the tent.

**Until next time ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so here is chapter 21, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 21**

**Clarke's Point of View**

Waiting for Bellamy to make radio contact seemed to take a lifetime. In reality he had only been gone a few days but the day he made contact was a relief. However our relief was short lived as he announced there was a planned attack on the peace meeting Lexa and myself had arranged. As soon as he told me that I took off to Tondc to tell Lexa.

* * *

"Then we need to leave." She stated as I explained what Bellamy had told me.

"What?" Skye gasped from the corner.

"We can't do that everyone here will die!" She exclaimed.

"She's right we need to warn them." I agreed as I headed for the door.

I felt Lexa pull me back as I did.

"We can't warn them." She hissed.

"To hell we can't." Skye replied as she too tried to leave.

Just like she had with me Lexa pulled her back, only difference was Skye had a broken arm. She yelped in pain in response.

"Sorry." Lexa cried as soon as she realised she hurt her.

"Look all I am saying is, if we don't go then the Mountain Men will know we have a spy on the inside. Then everything we have done to get Bellamy in will be a waste." She explained.

Skye looked and me and I knew she was thinking the same. She let out a loud sigh as I turned to Lexa.

"Your right." I mumbled in defeat.

Lexa nodded and gestured for the back exit. Slowly we crept out of camp and into the trees. We were almost out of sight when I looked back and saw mom walking into the camp.

* * *

"No!" I cried.

Skye turned to see what I was looking at and had the same reaction.

"I thought she was supposed to stay at camp Jaha?" She questioned.

"She was she must have decided to join Marcus." I said before I realised.

"My dad is here?" Skye yelled.

"Shhhhh." Lexa scolded.

"I can't let them die!" Skye hissed at her.

"Don't you even think about going back!" Lexa threatened.

Skye looked to me as she ignored Lexa.

"You get mom, I have to get my dad." She instructed before running off, too fast for Lexa to catch.

"Skylar!" Lexa roared after her.

Taking a leaf out of my sisters book I ran off towards mom. I got to quickly and pulled her towards the trees as she questioned me.

* * *

"What is wrong?" She asked as I pulled her behind.

"Clarke stop!" She complained.

I didn't dare stop until I knew we were out of immediate danger and sight.

"What is this about?" Mom demanded.

I was about to reply but before I could there was a loud noise from above, followed by a huge explosion. We were thrown to the ground as pieces of wood and trees blasted around us. It seemed to last forever but eventually things stopped falling and we were able to get up.

"You knew." Mom stated angrily as she looked at me.

"Mom…" I began to say but she stopped me.

"No, tell me you didn't know, tell me this was all Lexa?" She begged.

"I-I-I-I can't." I admitted.

A look of sheer disappointment crossed her face. It was only then that I remembered Skye hadn't appeared.

"Skye….." I whispered.

Looking around desperately I didn't see any sign of her.

"Please tell me you told your sister." Mom gasped.

"I did, I mean she knew but she went after Marcus." I cried.

Mom gave me one last look before turning and heading towards camp, leaving me alone without saying another word. I was about to follow her when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

"Skye?" I whispered as relief washed over me.

She was covered in dust but seemed unharmed.

"Lexa's dead." She mumbled.

"No she isn't I saw here leave?" I replied confused.

"She came after me." Skye told me, it was clear she was in shock.

"What happened?" I pressed.

"Bomb went off, she hit her head." Skye explained as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Skye." I said as I put my arms around her.

She began to cry softly into my shoulder as I held her close.

"Skye I know your upset but we still need to find the guy who was informing Mount Weather, he has to be close." I said hesitantly.

Reluctantly she pulled away, wiping her tears as she did.

"I know." She sighed.

I gave her a small smile before starting to walk.

"Clarke?" Skye called after me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was Lexa's second in command…" She trailed off.

It took me a minute to realise what she was trying to tell me.

"Commander?" I gasped.

She slowly nodded in response as a hint of a smile crossed her face.

* * *

**Abby's Point of View**

"Skye?" I yelled as I ran through the ruins of Tondc.

"Skylar?" I yelled again more desperate.

Everyone was panicking and rushing about as I looked around.

"Abby?" I heard some call.

"Abby!" They called again.

I turned in the direction of the voice and Marcus flung his arms around me. Kissing me as he released me from the hug.

"Thank god you ok." I sighed in relief.

"You to, how come you're here?" He asked.

"Marcus we can talk later have you seen Skye?" I questioned.

"No." He replied as he gave me a concerned look.

I turned away from him to look around just as someone stepped forward.

"The commander is dead, we have yet to find her second in command." A saddened grounder announced.

"Second in command? Skylar is second in command!" Marcus cried.

"Wait does that mean….." I trailed off.

**Next chapter will show what happened to lead to Lexa's death :-) Until next time ;-) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so here is chapter 22, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 22**

**Abby's Point of View**

"I think so….our daughter is the commander of the grounders!" Marcus told me.

I couldn't process what he was saying, I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. The grounders didn't seem to respect Skye, and they certainly didn't like Lexa making her second in command. So now that Lexa was dead, how would they react? I didn't have to wait long for my answer as both Clarke and Skye emerged from the trees.

"There's the second in command." I heard one grounder say.

Looking up I was relived to see both my daughters unharmed. Despite being upset with Clarke for knowing about the explosion I didn't want her harmed. After a brief moment of surveying the damage the pair walked towards us.

* * *

"Thank god your ok." I whispered as I pulled Skye in for a hug.

"I'm fine." She assured me.

As I released her I could see she had been crying. He cheeks where stained from her fallen tears.

"I'm sorry about Lexa." Marcus said, clearly noticing she was upset.

"It's fine." She lied.

"Honey you can say more than that to us. We are here for you." I assured her.

"What happened? I thought she left before the explosion?" I questioned.

However this seemed to upset her further as her eyes filled up.

"I need to be alone." She announced as she stormed off.

Some of the grounders tried to get her attention as she passed but she ignored them. She marched into one of the only standing tents and didn't come back out.

"She just needs time." Clarke said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah…..I need to go help the wounded." I replied as I walked away followed by Marcus.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

I couldn't get it out of my head. It was all I could see.

_I was running, running towards the place I knew was about to be bombed but I couldn't stop. I had to save my dad. I couldn't let him die. I was running so fast I didn't see Lexa following me. Next thing I felt was he tackling me and we hit the ground painfully. The wind was knocked out of me as I cradled my already injured arm._

_"You have to stop." Lexa hissed at me._

_"No!" I yelled as I got back to my feet._

_Annoyed by my determination Lexa reached over and grabbed my leg. I tripped and fell back down._

_"Stop it, why the hell do you care so much?" I roared at her._

_"I don't want you to get killed, is that a crime?" She hissed._

_Rolling my eyes at her I climbed back to my feet. Lexa was equally as quick as she got to hers._

_"I'm not going to let you get back there." She told me._

_"I'm not going to let you stop me." I spat._

_Taking off at a run I saw her appear beside me. Consumed by anger I swung at her. At first I missed and felt her fist collide with my face. I stumble sideways as I came to a halt._

_"Bitch!" I yelled._

_"It's for your own good." She replied._

_This time I had enough I ran at her as opposed to from. I tackled her. We fought so much we fell to the ground. She began strangling me as I clawed to get her hands of my throat. I felt a rock in my fingers and without thinking I lifted it and swung at her. I made contact with her head as she fell to the side. Blood began following from her head as she struggled to remain conscious._

_"Lexa?" I cried as I knelt by her side._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_"I just wanted you to be safe." She added._

_"Lexa stay with me." I begged but I knew it was no use._

_"I love you Skylar." She whispered. Barely audible._

_"Lexa?" I sobbed as I shook her._

_I was to late she was dead and I had killed her._

_I let out a cry just as the explosion went off. Ears ringing I didn't know what to do or what had happened. All I could make out was the sound of someone screaming my name. Reluctantly I knew I had to find Clarke._

_"I love you to." I whispered to Lexa._

_Giving her a quick kiss on the head I got to my feet and went in search of my sister._

This was the terrible moment I was reliving. The memory was just about to replay for what felt like the 1000th time when Clarke interrupted.

"They need their commander." She said almost apologetically.

"Be right there." I sighed.

She nodded and left me alone. Taking a deep breath I stood up and prepared for my people. I just didn't know how they would react to me being their commander, only thing I did know was I had to lie about what happened to Lexa…

**Until next time ;-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so here is chapter 23, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 23**

**Lexa's Point of View**

I woke with a banging headache and a bandaged head. Standing over me was Endra one of the few guards I trusted with my life.

"Does she think I am dead?" I asked her as I sat up.

Endra passed me a drink and nodded. Taking the drink I considered my next words carefully.

"Did she accept she was commander now?" I questioned.

Endra sighed, clearly not impressed with my plan.

"Yes she just came out of her tent a few moments ago. I had to sneak away. She took Clarke and her parents, along with some guards to discuss our next move." Endra explained.

"But she is ok?" I pressed.

"Commander if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this? What makes you care for this girl so much?" Endra asked.

"I don't know. There's just something. I know she can do this, she will make the same decisions as me and when she does her family will turn on her." I stated.

"Why do you want that? Why do you want her family to turn on her?" Endra replied.

"Because I want her to myself, these people gave her away like she didn't matter to them. They came down years later and expected to be part of her life, to control her and it's not right. She is mine, I looked out for her, I am the only one here who truly cares for and loves her." I hissed.

"You love her?" Endra gasped.

"I thought love was weakness?" She added.

"It is, but with Skylar it seems to give her strength." I said.

"So you think her love for you will make her stronger? Strong enough to do something that might potentially harm her family?" Endra asked.

I nodded in response.

"Commander that's…." She began to say but I cut her off.

"Whatever you were about to say, save it. For now Skylar is your commander and you should be by her side." I instructed.

"What happens if the others become suspicious about how you died?" Endra asked on her way out.

"Make them see it like and accident, whatever happens do not let them blame Skylar she isn't capable of holding off an entire Grounder army if they turn on her." I replied.

"And that lack of a body?" Endra questioned.

"Lost in the explosion." I told her.

Reluctantly she nodded and left me alone. All I had to do was wait and see if Skylar lived up to what I knew she was capable of.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

Walking out as Commander for the first time was a strange experience. Everyone was looking at me including my Clarke and my parents.

"I need to talk to my guards and the leaders of the Sky People." I whispered to the guard closest to me.

He nodded and waved my parents, Clarke and the remainder of the guard's forward. Everyone headed into the tent to wait for me. However before going I turned to the rest of my people.

"Mount Weather will pay for what they have done to us, our people did not die in vain. We will save those of us locked in Mount Weather and when we do we will be stronger than ever. We will be a force to be reckoned with." I assured them.

"What happened to Lexa?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Um Lexa…" I trailed off as tears formed in my eyes.

"Lexa was killed in the explosion, we have not found her body but when we do we will bury her appropriately. Skylar is our Commander now. Do not question her in the future. Do you understand?" Endra answered for me as she returned from the trees.

A silence fell which Endra took for acceptance.

"Good." She said before turning to me.

"Commander I believe you have people waiting, and you have a job to do." She instructed.

Grateful for her help I nodded in response before heading in to join the others in the tent.

* * *

"I don't like this plan." Mom said after an hour long discussion about what was best.

Angry eyes filled the room as my people glared at her.

"Why is she even here?" One guard snapped.

"Guys I need a moment with my family." I announced, sensing the tension.

Reluctantly they nodded and left us alone.

* * *

"Mom you can't do that in front of them!" I complained as soon as everyone else was gone.

"Do what? Say I disagree with my two daughters leading an army into a dangerous facility?" She questioned.

"Well yeah pretty much." I agreed.

"I'm sorry Skye but I can't do that, I can't sit back and pretend I don't have a problem with it." She replied.

"Abby Skye's right she is their commander you can't treat her like your daughter in front of them." Dad stated.

"But she is my daughter." Mom snapped.

"Mom I think you should go back to Camp Jaha, they are going to need a medic there." Clarke suggested.

"Oh so now you want rid of me?" Mom asked.

Rolling her eyes and looking to me for a suggestion it was clear Clarke was losing patience.

"You two are kids, you don't know what you are doing. You are dealing with adults, adults who have lived here their entire lives!" Mom argued.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"First of I am not a kid, yes I may be a kid in Sky People terms but down here I am treated as an equal even to those older than me. Secondly I do know what I am doing because I was Lexa's second in command so I know everything she was planning. Thirdly I have lived here my entire life thanks to you so I am pretty up to speed with regards to the area and what Mount Weather is capable of." I hissed.

Abby stood staring at me as if trying to comprehend what I had just said, it was dad who spoke next.

"Your right Skye, you are not a kid and neither is Clarke. However Abby is still both of your moms and I am your dad so you have to forgive us for being concerned about you two. This isn't some child's game, this is war and we need to be clear that you understand that." Dad said.

I looked at him and could see genuine concern written all over his face.

"I do dad, I understand war probably more than you do. I have seen it first hand more than once. I have seen war destroy families, lives and homes. I didn't just read it in some book." I sighed.

I seemed to hit a nerve with my words as both mom and dad exchanged a look of concern. Clarke on the other hand seemed impressed.

"Guess you have seen more than us." Dad mumbled.

"Whatever you and Clarke decide is best we will listen." He added.

"Marcus!" Mom hissed, clearly disappointed.

I nodded in response.

"Then I agree with Clarke, mom I think you should go back to your camp so you cane help everyone injured. Dad, think you could help out here, make sure mom and the others are safe?" I suggested.

"That I can do." Dad smiled.

"Then let's get ready." I stated…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so here is chapter 24, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright intended!**

**Chapter 24**

**Skylar's Point of View**

The offer was not something I was expecting. It came quite sudden and unexpected. It was not it the Mount Men's nature to make deals, especially not with us Grounders. Yet they had come to me, when Clarke was dealing with other issues. They came to me from a hidden door and demanded to speak with me. That's when they made the offer. An offer I am ashamed to say I took.

"Stop this war and we will free every Grounder we have in our facility." The mountain men explained.

"Just like that?" I asked, unconvinced at first.

"Just like that." He smiled in response.

"What about the others? The Sky people?" I questioned.

"They are not your responsibility." He replied.

I thought about what he had said, and as much as I hate to admit it he was right. I was the Commander of the Grounder's, so surly I had to put my own people first? I thought about what Lexa would do and within a second I had my answer. However just to be sure I consulted with my guards.

"I think you should take it, this way there will be no casualties." One said.

"Yes but what about the Sky people?" I whispered.

"Like he said not our concern. Commander our people have suffered enough, it is not fair to ask them to fight a war after they have been prisoners for so long. Put them out of their misery, bring them home peacefully." Another suggested.

After that I knew what I had to do, I just prayed my family would be able to handle my decision. I took a deep breath and prepared to walk down the path of no returns.

"You have a deal." I sighed as I shook the Mount Men's hands.

They nodded in response and returned to the mountain. Before they came back Clarke returned.

* * *

"Everyone is in position." She told me.

My face must have given me away as she looked at me concerned.

"What?" She pressed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Clarke looked at me with confusion but she didn't have to wait for an explanation as our people came out of the mountain. Each of them wearing the scars of their days held in captivity. It was hard to look at.

"W-W-Why are they being freed?" Clarke gasped.

"Because I took a deal." I said apologetically.

"A deal?" Clarke questioned as she glared at me.

I nodded in response.

"Our people for no war." I told her.

"And what about my people?" She yelled.

"Clarke they might be dead already, I couldn't risk everyone of my people for that. Not to mention there is only 46 as it is." I cried.

"You're a little bitch!" Clarke yelled as she approached me.

She was quick and I didn't have time to prepare myself as she smashed her fist painfully into my face. I stammered backwards as blood began to flow from what appeared to be everywhere. I was seeing black spots as I tried to remain on my feet. I had barely enough time to call my guards off Clarke.

"Let her go, I deserved it." I commanded.

"Yeah you did." Clarke spat.

"So why don't you do what Grounders do best, leave when they get what they want." She added.

"Clarke I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Skylar. You betrayed me, you betrayed your parents. Don't ever show your face in our camp again. You don't belong with us, you're just like Lexa." She yelled.

Her words hurt as I tried to remain strong in front of my people. All I could do was nod in response and walk away. My people followed behind as we walked into the trees.

* * *

**Lexa's Point of View**

I was dozing off when I heard someone running into my tent. I jumped awake ready to attack when I saw it was Endra.

"She did it." She smiled.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes, she freed our people. The Mountain Men offered her a deal." Endra told me.

"A deal?" I questioned.

"Yes a deal. Our people for no war." She explained.

"And Skylar took the deal?" I grinned.

"She did, and not only that but she left her sister to find the Sky People." Endra replied.

I was in shock, Skylar had done more than I expected. She had saved our people, kept them on her side and betrayed her family over loyalty to her people. She had proved herself as one of us.

"This is great." I smiled.

"So you ready to return to camp?" Endra asked.

I nodded in response as the excitement of seeing the new Skylar built inside of me.

* * *

**Skylar's Point of View**

Sitting in my tent I gently held a cold cloth to my swollen face. Clarke had really done a number as everything hurt. I took all my effort to to cry out every time I touched a spot. Nevertheless I did deserve it so I took it. As soon as I was back in camp I went to my tent and demanded to be alone. Thankfully evreyone listened.

I had stolen one of the radio's we used at camp Jaha to listen into Mount Weather. Despite having saved my people I was still concerned about Clarke and her safety. It had been 2 hours since I left the area and the radio had remained silent the entire time. I was my tent alone when it finally came to life. However what I heard made me sick.

"They have the others." What sounded like Bellamy's said.

"Define others?" Clarke said in response.

"Your mom, Marcus, everyone who was at Camp Jaha." Bellamy told her.

My heart stopped at his words. The bastards had lied to me, they were getting rid of me so they could get to Camp Jaha. I jumped to my feet and headed for the back exit to my tent. I couldn't risk any of my people trying to stop me or worse come with me.

All I knew was I had to help Clarke; my family wasn't going to suffer because of a decision I made. I had to save the rest of my people, it just took them being captured for me to realise I was apart of both. I was a Grounder and a Skye Person. Hell I was called Skye!

So I crept out of my tent and ran towards the trees making my way as fast as I could to Mount Weather…

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed it means a lot :-) Until next time :-) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so here is chapter 25, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 25 **

**Clarke's Point of View**

I had just found Bellamy in Mount Weather and along with Monty we found ourselves in the command centre. We were desperately trying to come up with a solution to our most recent problem when Skylar appeared.

"Can I help?" She said from behind to get our attention.

"I think you have done enough." I hissed as I turned to look at her.

Her face was badly swollen from when I hit her and I wished more than anything to do it again.

"Clarke I really am sorry, you can hate me all you want. However it looks like you could be doing with some help, so what's the situation?" She replied.

"The situation is simple, Mountain Men now have all our people thanks to you." Bellamy hissed.

I could see genuine hurt in her eyes as we all glared at her.

"Fine you don't want me helping from in here I will go guard the door or something…." She whispered as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

We got back to work only to be told by Monty that a guard was approaching. He was coming with the President Wallace.

"Skylar still out there?" I asked.

Monty nodded in response.

"Tell her to let only the president in." I instructed.

Bellamy nodded and went to give her instructions. He returned a few moments later with the President. As soon as he was in front of me I pulled out my gun.

"Monty, get me Cage on the line." I ordered.

Monty started typing and making a lot of noise as he tried to get communications up and running. Finally he made contact.

* * *

"Cage, I have your father here. I am giving you this one opportunity to let my people go. Or I will kill him." I said before he could even speak.

"You wouldn't do that." He sneered down the radio.

"Really want to test that theory?" I questioned.

He fell silent for a while as I watched him on the screen. He had left the room with my people and now stood in a corridor.

"You wouldn't do it." He stated.

"Wrong answer." I hissed as I pulled the trigger.

Wallace fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled in shock.

"They will retaliate for this!" Monty cried.

We all looked at the screen where we could see Cage register what had happened. A few seconds later and he shot the camera.

* * *

"What have you done?" Monty squeaked.

"Shut up, just try and come up with a solution." I told him.

"Skylar!" I yelled.

Skylar slowly opened the door and looked inside.

"If he sends guards you take them down. This is your chance to make up for what you did." I instructed.

She nodded slowly and closed the door again. I heard the faintest sound of the guard who was waiting on Wallace choke, followed by him hitting the floor.

* * *

"Lock the door, they can't get in here before we have a plan." I then instructed Bellamy.

"Clarke if we lock the door we can't help Skye if she gets outnumbered." He told me.

"She can handle herself just lock it." I hissed.

Reluctantly he nodded and bolted the door. Just as he did we saw guards come up the corridor, we saw Skye prepare for a fight and next thing we knew the camera went out.

"There taking out our eyes." Bellamy complained.

"All but one." Monty whispered.

Bellamy and myself turned to see what he was talking about. On the screen we could see all the other cameras go out, except one. The one that showed what Cage was doing to out people. What he did next horrified me. He approached my mom and put her on the table for the next bone marrow extraction.

"No!" I cried as I watched her be tied down.

"Guys I have a solution." Monty told us.

"I can kill them all." He stated.

"What how?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"By letting in radiation, to all the floors." He replied.

"It's all set up, just need to pull that lever." He informed us.

Sitting on the desk was the lever he was referring to.

"Just pull that and everyone in here that isn't one of us dies?" I remarked.

Monty nodded.

"Can we really do that?" Bellamy whispered.

I was about to reply when the sound of a gun going off outside the door made me jump. 'Skye doesn't have a gun.' I thought to myself.

* * *

"No!" I cried as I raced to the door.

"Open it, open it!" I yelled at Bellamy.

He raced over and used all his strength to unbolt the door. As he pulled it open a semi-unconscious Skye fell inside. Around her lay 4 guards.

"Skye!" I whispered as I knelt down beside her.

"D-D-Did I m-m-make up for i-i-it?" She stuttered, barely audible.

"Shhhh, don't talk." I replied as tears formed in my eyes.

I carefully raised her top and saw two bullet holes. I immediately put pressure on it and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Pull the damn lever!" I yelled at Bellamy who was watching.

"Clarke…" He trailed off.

"Please." I begged.

He nodded in response and raced over. I heard it being pulled, followed by the contamination alarms.

"Skye stay with me, mom can fix this. Please don't die. Please…." I sobbed as Skye closed her eyes….

**Until next time ;-) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok so here is chapter 26, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 26**

**Clarke's Point of View**

Everything after Skye got shot was a blur. Bellamy raced out after having pulled the lever and scooped her up.

"She needs your mom now." He yelled, as I sat crying.

"Clarke!" He said more forcefully.

I nodded slowly and followed him through Mount Weather. We arrived to the room with the others seconds later. As soon as Jasper saw us he marched over.

"How could you do this?" He spat.

Bellamy chose to ignore him as he made his way to my mom.

"Do what?" I mumbled, not really listening.

"Do what? Are you kidding me, look around you? There all dead because of you!" Jasper hissed.

Monty appeared beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Clarke, go be with your family, I've got this." He said, offering me a small smile.

"Thanks Monty." I whispered as I headed in the direction Bellamy went.

* * *

Walking around the corner I saw mom in tears as she desperately worked on Skye. Marcus was standing next to her awaiting any instructions he may be called for. He to was crying and I knew the situation wasn't good. Mom didn't even seem to notice me walk in. It was Bellamy who chose to comfort me.

"She will make it." He tried to assure me, but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"I can't get a response." Mom cried as she started pumping Skye's chest.

I literally couldn't breath as I watched my little sister being worked on. She looked so young and helpless as she lay unconscious.

"T-T-This is a-a-all my f-f-fault!" I whispered as I fell to the ground.

Bellamy knelt down beside me and cupped my face.

"No it isn't, Skye chose to help us. She did help us. She kept us safe so we could save our people. This isn't on you." He insisted.

"Yes it is, I made her go outside and stay guard. I locked the fucking door on her. She is 15 years old and I expected her to hold of countless grown men!" I roared.

Marcus looked around for a brief moment and I could see anger in his eyes. He knew what I was saying; I was the one responsible for his daughter getting shot.

"Abby is it working!" I heard him yell as he turned his attention back to my mom.

"No….." She mumbled in response.

* * *

**Lexa's Point of View**

Arriving back at the camp I was greeted in the exact way I expected. My people were all shocked but relieved at the same time. They had many questions but I was only interested in seeing Skye. I made my way to her tent and walked inside. As I walked in I couldn't see any sign of her. Her bed was empty and didn't even look like she had been in it. I walked back out and turned to the guards.

"Where is Skylar?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? She was in there." He replied.

"Well she isn't now!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Commander she must have left through the back." He said apologetically.

"And why would she do that?" I hissed.

"Maybe because the Skye Peoples camp was attacked. All their people were taken from there and to Mount Weather." One of my people informed me.

"Her parents?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone." They confirmed.

"I need to get to Mount Weather now." I yelled.

* * *

My guards all jumped to attention and a short while later we were at the entrance. Racing inside I was greeted with horror. The entire Mountain People where dead. Lying where they fell.

"Clarke." I whispered as I walked through the massacre.

I made my way through the corridors for any sign of life. Eventually I heard someone down the corridor. My guards and myself crept down the hall towards the source. Sure enough it was the Sky People alive and well. However there was no sign of Skye.

Some of the Sky People glared at me as I made my way passed them. It was then that I saw Clarke on the ground in tears. Bellamy was comforting her. At first I didn't know what had happened and then I saw Skylar on the table.

"What happened?" I asked as I approached Clarke.

Her snapped up at the sound of my voice.

"Your alive?" She spat, getting to her feet.

"Why the hell are you alive? Why the hell did you let my little sister do this alone if your alive?" She screamed at me.

Skye's father looked at me for a moment, tears streaming down his face. Abby continued to work on Skye with someone I didn't recognise helping her.

"I thought she would stay away from you if I left her in charge!" I yelled back at Clarke.

Clarke advanced on me as one of my guards stepped in front of me.

"Get out of the way or will kill you like I will her." Clarke hissed.

"Clarke calm down." Bellamy whispered to her as he guided her back towards Skye.

As I glared at her I caught sight of Abby putting down her instruments and I got the most dreadful feeling in the world….

**Until next time ;-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok so here is chapter 27 a little earlier than planned, it is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 27 **

**Clarke's Point of View**

The sound of medical instruments being sat down cause me to turned around. Mom was in floods of tears as she put her head on the table next time Skye. Marcus walked around and gently put his arms around her. It took me a minute to register what was happening, and then it hit me. She was gone.

"No." I whispered as my legs went numb.

I felt Bellamy catch me as I crumbled. Tears were flooding down my face as I watched mom and Marcus rub Skye's head.

"This is your fault!" Lexa roared as she tackled me.

I felt her collide with Bellamy as she tried to get to me. To be honest I didn't care if she did get to me. She was right it was entirely my fault. Skye had saved all the Grounders and myself. In return I locked her out of the room and told her to keep guard. I was a terrible sister. I let her die. I was too lost in thought to realise Lexa had her guards hold Bellamy back as she finally got to me.

I felt her hit me across the face and I did nothing to stop her. It wasn't until Marcus aimed a gun at her did she stop. He gestured with the gun for her to get off me. Reluctantly she climbed off and got to her feet.

"Do you think this is what Skylar would have wanted?" He hissed, tears still coming down his cheeks.

"Yes." Lexa hissed.

"Well I don't." Marcus argued.

"She saved all the Grounders and then came back here alone to help us. We should have been able to stick together and trust each other long enough to save all our people. If we had all been like Skye then maybe…." His voice broke.

"Maybe she would be alive?" I whispered, finishing his sentence.

He nodded in response as he wiped his tears.

"I doubt it." Lexa scoffed.

Marcus glared at her as mom tore herself away from Skye's body and joined us.

"And what would you know? You pretended to be dead, left your people with a child as a leader." Mom hissed.

"She did what she was capable of, she saved our people. It was her loyalty to Clarke that got her killed." Lexa spat.

Mom looked at me her eyes red and puffy, as she had no more tears left.

"What's she talking about?" She questioned.

I broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

"Um…" I trailed off.

"Clarke though Skye had betrayed us, she was mad and told her not to come back. She didn't think Skye would come after us, this isn't her fault!" Bellamy said, coming to my defence.

I was grateful for his support, but he was wrong. I was responsible and I had to own up to what I did.

"I locked the door, told her to hold off the guards. By the time I opened it again she had been shot. Lexa is right; Bellamy is just trying to protect me. I got her killed." I admitted.

There was a silence as everyone tried to take in what I was saying. Mom didn't seem to know what to think and Marcus was lost in thought.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

This seemed to bring everyone back to reality.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Clarke she is dead. Sorry doesn't bring her back. What the hell were you thinking, locking the door? She is 15 years old!" Mom yelled.

"Mom I…." I began to say but she cut me off.

"I can't forgive this….you killed your sister." She stated.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I couldn't take it, even Lexa looked pleased my mom was mad at me. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I turned and left. I got as far as the corridor when Bellamy came after me.

"Clarke!" He called.

"Bellamy stay here." I sighed.

"Princess I can't let you go off on your own. Your mom is just upset she knows this isn't your fault." He tried to reason with me.

He looked so cute when he was begging. I approached him, wrapped my arms around him before kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Stay here Bellamy, look after Octavia and the others like I should have with Skye. I will be fine. Maybe our paths with cross again some day." I said, offering him a small smile.

"Clarke…." He whispered.

"Goodbye Bellamy." I said as I walked off.

This time he didn't follow.

* * *

**Abby's Point of View**

The walk back to camp Jaha was both the longest and worst journey of my life. My daughter was dead, my little girl was shot and killed and I wasn't there to protect her. Marcus walked beside me, his arms around my shoulders for both comfort and support. Skye's body was being carried in a stretcher just in front of us.

Neither of us spoke as she was lowered into a grave that the guards ahead of us had already dug. They quickly filled it in and left to give us time alone.

"This is like a really bad dream." I mumbled, as I sat down in the dirt.

"This is a nightmare." Marcus agreed as he sat down beside me.

I put my head on his shoulders as more tears came. I could hear him sniffing as he too cried. I don't know how long we sat together but neither of us noticed Lexa arriving.

"What do you want?" I hissed when we finally saw her.

"To tell you we have a permanent agreement. We will no longer attack your people as long as you don't ours." She replied.

"Why are you doing this now?" I questioned.

"Because as much as I dislike you people, Skylar didn't. This is what she would want, and I need to respect that…..I loved her." Lexa told me.

I looked up shocked just in time to see her wipe away a single tear.

"You loved her?" I gasped.

Lexa nodded.

"Very much, which I why I will not harm her family." She sighed.

"Thank-you." Marcus smiled.

Lexa nodded, left down a Grounder spear on Skye's grave and whispered.

"Gone but not forgotten."

She then turned back towards us.

"Clarke loved her to, she just made a bad decision. She didn't deserve to be sent away, and this is coming from me." Lexa stated before leaving us alone.

Marcus looked at me confused.

"Clarke's gone?" He asked.

"I-I-I…." I trailed off.

"We need to find her now." He stated getting to his feet.

I nodded in agreement as I too got to my feet.

"Skylar made sure the Grounders and Sky People got along. She helped ensure we would live in peace, she might be gone, she might be missed but she definitely not forgotten." Marcus stated.

At that we turned and left our daughters grave. We only knew her a brief time but in that time she brought her dad and me back together and she made sure we would never forget her.

* * *

**The End.**

**Ok so thats the end, I hope I didn't ruin it for anyone :-( Thanks to everyone who has supported this story it means a lot :-) **

**Hope you enjoyed ;-) **

**Roll on the return of the 100!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys just added a new chapter, hope you enjoy :-) **_

_**No Copyright Intended **_

_**Chapter 28 **_

_**Abby's Point of View**_

"Take the chip Abby once you do everything will be different, Raven will be there maybe even…..your daughter Skye." Jaha smiled at me.

It had been weeks, even months since I heard someone say my daughters name aloud. I thought about her everyday but I didn't dare speak her name.

"I promise everything will be ok." Jaha continued.

I had my doubts, but then again he said I could see Skye again and there was nothing I wanted more. Reluctantly I opened my mouth and felt him place the chip on my tongue. I took a deep breath and swallowed.

After that the strangest thing happened, it was like I went back it time or so I imagined. The buildings were tall like they had been in the textbook on the Ark but nothing compared to seeing them in real life, or whatever this place was.

* * *

I was in the middle of looking around and recognising the people and buildings around me when I heard a voice I didn't think I would hear again.

"Mom?" Skye's voice whispered.

I didn't want to turn around in fear I was imaging things, it wasn't until I felt her hand rest on my shoulder than I managed to turn around.

"Skye?" I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

"H-H-H-How?" I stuttered.

Skye smiled at me as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Lexa gave me one of those stupid chips years ago, said we were connected. It didn't really effect me until someone rebooted the system." Skye explained as she released me from the hug.

Not wanting to let her go I grabbed her hand.

"Is this real? Or is this all happening in my head?" I asked.

"Well of course it's in your head mom, but why should that make it any less real?" Skye laughed.

"Harry Potter?" I smirked.

"Found some copies in an old bunker, only had number 2,3,6 and 7 I felt cheated." Skye replied.

I laughed in response suddenly realising I didn't know much about her. In the few moments of seeing her again I learnt more about her than when she was alive. Everything then was fighting and war.

"I'm glad I took the chip now." I said after a short silence.

Skye's face grew grim as I finished my sentence.

"Don't be, I wish you hadn't. This program Alie she is crazy, she caused the world to end and I'm pretty sure she hasn't anything better planned this time." Skye sighed.

"Can she be stopped?" I asked.

"I don't know mom." Skye replied.

"I think we need the flame for that." She added.

Before I could ask what the flame was someone saying Clarke's name snapped me back into reality.

* * *

"Skye." I gasped as I jumped back to the real world.

"Skye?" Marcus said from next to me.

"Did you see her? Did that chip make you see her?" He questioned.

"Take it and find out Marcus." I said before getting up and leaving him prisoner with Jaha.

Making my way outside I saw Clarke being shoved inside the gates of the camp both Bellamy and and unconscious Lexa with her.

* * *

_**Marcus's Point of View**_

Against my better judgement I took the chip. I don't know why and I regretted it the second I swallowed. I was consumed with the idea of Skylar being there and I had to know.

The second the City of Light appeared I saw my daughter but she didn't look well. There was someone else with her, Lexa I realised as I raced towards the pair.

"Skye!" I cried as she collapsed onto the ground.

"It's Alie she is doing this." Lexa explained as she broke Skye's fall.

"How? I mean….she's….." I couldn't bring myself to say it but Lexa understood.

"Not here she isn't, here she is alive and can feel pain. Alie knows this and she is making her suffer because she is afraid. She used Skye to get Abby and you to take the chip, now she has you she doesn't need Skye." Lexa hissed.

"But how are you here?" I questioned.

Skye let out a cry of pain as blood began to appear in her nose.

"The flame." Lexa stated like it was obvious.

"The what?" I asked confused.

"The flame, it's a….." Lexa began to say but Skye interrupted.

"N-N-Not here…..We need to g-g-g-go….." She began to say before passing out.

"Skye!" I whispered as I leaned over her.

"Go." Lexa said suddenly.

"What?" I asked more confused.

"Get us out of your camp go!" She yelled.

I wanted to ask more but Lexa reached forward and jolted me back to reality.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Clarke, Bellamy and an unconscious Lexa being tossed to the floor.

"What the hell is happening?" I whispered to myself as Abby gave me a strange look…

_**Just added a new chapter for the craic, hope you enjoy! Let me know your thoughts and if you want me to continue :-) **_


End file.
